Tiempo transcurrido
by Abuelitnt
Summary: Capitulo V: Nuevos horizontes... Historia no yaoi
1. Ocho años

Hola, nuevamente me presento, soy Abuelitnt y este es mi primer fic largo de PoT, espero que sea de su agrado

Advertencias:

Me demoro mucho en actualizar, así que me tienen que tener paciencia si quieren seguir leyendo

Es probable que salgan spoliers de la serie de anime y del manga

Demás esta decir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, solo a Takeshi Konomi, excepto los que sean sacados de mi pobre imaginación

Hechas estas aclaraciones y advertencias, les presento "Tiempo Transcurrido"

**CAPITULO I: OCHO AÑOS**

Arreciaba una suave brisa por la ciudad, claro Europa estaba en pleno verano y Mónaco no era la excepción, ni tampoco su capital Montecarlo. A pesar de ser el lugar con los casinos más famosos y más caros de la Tierra, también había tiempo para el deporte

-Game, Set, match Echizen-dictaba solemne el juez de silla, mientras que la gente estaba enfervorizada con el nuevo triunfo de la nueva estrella del circuito. Poca gente aun no creía que ese talentoso muchacho fuera japonés, dado que su nación no era conocida por tener grandes jugadores de tenis, aunque él era la excepción y más aun, que hubiese ganado el Master Series de esa ciudad y en la superficie más lenta, arcilla. El obtener el campeonato lo encumbraba en los mejores 15 del mundo en la carrera de campeones, su objetivo era llegar al torneo de maestros que se realizaría en Tokio, sin duda Montecarlo era solo un paso más para alcanzar esa meta. Creía que había terminado de crear un estilo propio durante su estancia en Seigaku, pero al entrar al circuito juvenil a los 15 años, se dio cuenta que aun no era suficiente, que el camino todavía era muy largo para perfeccionarse, sin duda, su país le quedó pequeño con respecto a los rivales que tenía en las escuelas, Estados Unidos era la respuesta, ahí podría encontrar oponentes de los que podía aprender.

Y como siempre, el vitoreo del público asistente en el court no le importaban en los más mínimo, a la vez que tomaba su bolso de raquetas para irse directo a los vestidores. Caminando entre los pasillos iluminados por luces colocadas entre sí a la misma distancia, pensaba en lo difícil que había sido el encuentro. Su oponente era un español y como todo el mundo sabe, él mejor que nadie, los jugadores de esa nacionalidad quizás son los mejores jugando en ese tipo de superficie, además tenía un buen saque y jugaba desde el fondo, pero el japonés pudo controlarlo de buena manera con pelotas con efectos e idas a la red, sin olvidar golpes profundos y precisos.

-Muy bien Ryoma-le felicitaba Kevin Smith, su entrenador que lo estaba esperando en el lugar. Desde hace 5 años lo había visto jugar e inmediatamente vio su gran potencial y no se equivocó-jugaste muy bien, pero pensé que te costaría menos

-Al principio no me sentía cómodo en la cancha, pero me acostumbré rápido-mientras deja su bolso en una silla cercana, con su eterno tono neutro y despreocupado, tampoco en eso había cambiado, mantenía la misma faz, ese carácter antipático y arrogante. En apariencia, conservaba la misma cara, sobre todo el carácter felino de sus ojos claros, por supuesto, un poco más adulto y más crecido, aun guardaba esa aura misteriosa, lo que llevaba como resultado el gran éxito en el sexo opuesto, en su país era toda una celebridad, llenaba portadas de revistas deportivas, y más aun las sociales-Aun le falta mucho-sentenció mientras entraba a la ducha, refiriéndose a s contrincante

-Siempre dices eso jajaja-a su entrenador siempre lo hacía reír esa frase-con los puntos que ganaste con este campeonato quedaste 15

-Ahá…-a la vez que abría la llave del agua caliente

-Pero no debes descuidarte, sabes que detrás de ti hay buenos tenistas

-Ahá

-Pero supongo que no estás escuchándome

-Ahá

-Eres un idiota

-Ahá

-Bueno…-algo resignado, eso a menudo le pasaba, su dirigido no le prestaba la más mínima atención-en el próximo torneo, serás cabeza de serie, por lo tanto tienes el primer día libre, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras

-Bien…-secándose el cabello con una toalla a la vez que otra rodeaba su cintura

-Así que practica tu servicio, tienes que elevar su efectividad, hoy estuvo alrededor del 50 por ciento

Al escucharlo hablar de esa manera le recordó a alguien que conoció hace mucho tiempo, en los que jugaba en Seigaku

-Mmmh-gruñó

-Se que mides 1,80, pero no significa que seas bueno sacando, además hay jugadores más altos que tu

-Si lo se-algo molesto a la vez que se vestía

-Y después… podrías salir a distraerte

-No gracias-no acostumbraba a hacerlo

-Desde que te conozco, nunca haz salido por lo menos a pasear o conocer

-No me interesa hacerlo

-¿Acaso no te diviertes? ¿O no sabes hacerlo?-algo inquisidor

-Ya te lo dije… no me interesa hacerlo-con un dejo de molestia que pasó desapercibido por su oyente

-Tampoco nunca te había visto con una chica ¿eres gay?-a lo que el muchacho le dirigió una cara de pocos amigos-lo siento… lo siento… no te molestes

-Eres solo mi entrenador, ocúpate de tu trabajo

-Esta bien, entonces como tu entrenador, práctica tu servicio y los golpes con efecto. Con los que vi hoy, fuiste capaz de ganar, pero no siempre será así

-Bien, ahora solo quiero dormir-mientras tomaba sus bolsos-además no quiero encontrarme con los periodistas

-¿Tampoco irás a recibir el trofeo?-algo extrañado

-No-y cerró la puerta detrás de sí

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-se dijo Kevin. Estaba acostumbrado a las actitudes de Ryoma, siempre lo había hecho-espero que alguna vez cambie y viva su vida…como alguien de su edad

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

El reloj de un recinto deportivo marcaba las 8 de la noche en forma digital en un poste y una joven mujer perseguía al campeón del torneo que se realizaba en ese lugar, que con suerte, tenía 14 años

-¡Espérame!-se le oía decir-tengo que hacerte una entrevista-algo tímida, el chico no le hacía caso. La muchacha se estaba hartando de su actitud, ya lo había perseguido por mucho rato y no aguantaría mucho tiempo su desplante, así que corrió lo más rápido y se puso al frente a él-¿Sabes? Me está hartando tu actitud, así que quiero que me des un poco de tiempo para poder entrevistarte ¿Está bien?-con furia en sus ojos, es que cuando se trataba de su trabajo, perdía su inherente y eterna timidez

-Ah… si… claro… dis… discúlpeme-algo sorprendido y aplacando su anterior comportamiento, totalmente dispuesto a ser entrevistado

-Gracias…-muy seria mientras que la mujer de cabello rojizo y largo, maquillada suavemente, solo un poco de lápiz labial, rimel y pestañas crespas, además de un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Vestía pantalones claros de tela, bastante cómodos y una blusa holgada blanca, sacaba su grabadora para cumplir cabalmente con su trabajo y un bolso negro de mediana proporciones que alcanzaba para lo que traía

-¿Listo?-algo tímido

-Si-con una suave sonrisa, la de siempre mostraba desde que era una niña, cosa que el joven se sonroja un poco, apenas dándose cuenta de lo bella que era su entrevistadora, un cuerpo bien formado de 1,68-gracias… y discúlpame por haber sido tan agresiva

-No… no se preocupe-aun más apagado-fue mi culpa

-Espero verte de nuevo, suerte en tu próximo torneo, adiós

-A… adiós-se despedía el chico, lamentándose por ser tan poco amable con ella

A sus 20 años, aun era estudiante, pero sobresalía por sus altas calificaciones en la facultad de periodismo y rápidamente encontró un puesto de asistente para los profesionales de la revista de tenis. Era muy eficiente, amaba lo que hacia, eso se notaba en la dedicación que le daba a todo lo que hacia, sin duda decidido para bien su futuro.

-Muchacha ¿conseguiste la entrevista?-pregunta un hombre mayor

-Si, Inoe-sempai, me costó un poco, pero aquí está-mostrando orgullosa la grabadora

-Estás aprendiendo rápido. Si sigues así, me quitarás el puesto-dijo en tono de broma

-No diga eso-le responde respetuosamente

-Lo digo en serio-mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera-tenemos que irnos, esto tiene que salir en la edición de mañana

-Está bien, espero que me alcance el tiempo para juntarme con una amiga

-Si llegamos a tiempo, lo tendrás-con una sonrisa

Así emprendieron camino, saliendo del gran complejo deportivo, en donde se había disputado un torneo juvenil muy importante para el circuito de esa categoría de Japón.

Esa era la vida de Sakuno Ryuzaki, yendo de una cancha a otra en sus ratos libres, consiguiendo entrevistas, aunque terminaba cansada, era feliz, además de esperar a esa persona de quien estaba profundamente enamorada…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

-¡Saku-chan, aquí!-le gritaba su amiga de cabellos castaños claro un lunar en su ojo izquierdo

-Disculpa por la tardanza Tomo-chan-un poco agitada de tanto correr para llegar a tiempo a la mesa de una cafetería con un agradable ambiente en una vereda

-Siéntate y descansa-cosa que la joven hace-tengo que contarte algo

Después de llamar al mesero y pedir un jugo de naranja para su amiga, Tomoka de su bolsa saca un periódico y lo abre en la sección de deportes, poniéndolo sobre la mesa

-Mira, Ryoma-sama ganó otro campeonato-indicándole el titular que decía "Ryoma Echizen se acerca al torneo de maestros"

-"Al ganar el torneo de Montecarlo con parciales de 7-5, 5-7-7-6 (7-1) y 6-4 a Danilo Marqués de España, obtiene puntos importantes para la carrera de campeones"-leía en voz alta la pelirroja-que bien-con una sonrisa

-¿Solo "que bien"?-algo enojada-deberías estas más contenta

-Y lo estoy, pero no es algo que influya en mi vida-le responde con sinceridad-aun no puedo creer que después de tantos años todavía te guste

-Él siempre será mi amor platónico, por eso lo sigo, mira, está tan apuesto como antes-mostrándolo una foto en donde el jugador salía respondiendo un servicio de su contrincante, con su eterna gorra, dejándose ver su intensa mirada

-Si, sigue siendo el mismo-algo nostálgica mientras lo miraba

-¿A ti te gusta aun?-inquisitiva

-Jajajajajaja, sería una tonta si siguiera enamorada de él, han pasado 8 años y Echizen es sólo un bonito recuerdo de mi niñez-con mucha tranquilidad-además…

-Si, si, estás enamorada ¿Y te ha llamado?-pícaramente

El color rojo se adueño de las mejillas de la joven

-Si-en un suspiro-ayer lo hizo

-¿Y como está?

-Un poco triste por haber perdido, pero mañana jugará en Conde de Godó

-¿Le alcanzó su ranking para entrar al cuadro principal?-muy emocionada su amiga

-Si-muy feliz

-Se te ve muy enamorada amiga

-Lo estoy, él es lo más importante para mí-miró su reloj de pulsera-me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde, mañana tengo clases temprano-Tomoka solo gruñe

-Nos vemos mañana-se despide la castaña

-Adiós…-se despide Sakuno

Eso era verdad, no había que olvidar que ese día era domingo y el tiempo no se detenía por más que uno quisiera, especialmente cuando esa persona que más amaba la llamaba o la venía a visitarla, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo apoyado cuando él decidió entrar al circuito profesional, sabía que era feliz con la que hacía, como ella lo era estudiando la carrera con la cual se sentía realizada

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Después de recuperarse del duro entrenamiento, el gran tenista se encontraba en su habitación en el hotel, mañana tendría que viajar a Barcelona, por lo menos tendría el lunes libre para, obviamente entrenar para su debut al día siguiente. Intentaba conciliar el sueño cuando suena el teléfono de su habitación, Ryoma no quería contestar, esperaba la persona que lo estaba llamando se cansara y lo dejara en paz, pero como no quería dormir, tomó el auricular para escuchar al recepcionista con neutro inglés

-Hello?

-Mister Echizen, you have a call from Barcelona, Would do you like take it?

-Yes-un poco somnoliento

-Hola Echizen…-se escuchaba una voz muy alegre

-Hola Momo-sempai-un poco aburrido

-¡Ey! No trates así a alguien que te llama para felicitarte por tu triunfo de hoy

-Si, aun le faltaba mucho

-Jajajajajajaja-riendo estrepitosamente-siempre dices lo mismo cuando te felicito

-¿No deberías estar dormido? Mañana juegas en el segundo turno

-Si, pero al estar en el segundo turno, me da un poco de licencias, a pesar de que me toca con alguien experto en arcilla-de repente se escucha entre cortado

-Déjame hablar con o'chibi…-se escuchó de lejos

-No, espera un segundo…-algo enojado Momoshiro

-Eiji, déjalo, podrás hacerlo cuando llegue-dijo una voz tranquila

-Yo quiero hacerlo ahora Oishii, ya habló mucho con él-de pronto se escuchó una batalla campal en ese lugar tan lejano del joven ojos de gato, tirándose almohadas y floreros, moviendo muebles, entre otras cosas. El sonido era tan fuerte que Ryoma tuvo que alejar el aparato de su oído

-No… ya hablarás con él-el decía el chico de ojos violetas

-Gané-decía su contrincante muy contento-Hola o'chibi, felicitaciones por tu triunfo en Montecarlo

-Gracias Eiji-sempai-desganado

-Que carácter, no se te nota contento, si es que lo estás

-Lo estoy, ahora quiero dormir

-En eso nunca cambiarás…-algo decepcionado su oyente-…toma Oishii… adiós o'chibi

-Echizen…-se oye-felicitaciones por tu triunfo, espero verte mañana en los entrenamientos

-Ahí estaré…-quería terminar con esto lo más rápido posible

-Bueno, ahora te dejaremos descansar, nos vemos en Barcelona

-Si, adiós-y cuelga el teléfono

Era casi como una costumbre, algunos de sus compañeros de Seigaku siempre lo llamaban para felicitarlo por sus triunfos o darles ánimos cuando perdía. A pesar de que no lo demostraba, se sentía contento cada vez que lo hacían, cuando jugó su último partido cuando tenía 12 años, le había agradecido a todos lo que le enseñaron, el sentimiento de pertenecer a un equipo y en cierta medida, eran sus amigos, eran su familia. La carrera de un tenista era muy solitaria, viajando y entrenando en completa soledad, ya estaba acostumbrado, pero no lo suficiente, con frecuencia se encontraba con algunos de ellos en los torneos, por ejemplo en los Master Series, en especial con Momoshiro

Después de él, Takeshi Momoshiro era otra de las esperanzas del tenis japonés, debido a su constancia había alcanzado el lugar 32, resultado del buen año que estaba teniendo hasta ese momento, había alcanzado buenas instancias en los torneos importantes y en el primer Grand Slam del año, Australia, llegó a los cuartos de final. Por su parte, Eiji Kikumaru y Suichirou Oishii eran una de las mejores parejas de dobles del circuito, le hacían honor a su apodo en la secundaria "La pareja de oro". La comunicación e integración entre ellos había crecido mucho a través del tiempo. Después de la secundaria, siguieron jugando juntos en la preparatoria y tomaron la decisión de probar suerte en circuito y les iba de maravilla

"_Los veré en el torneo…"_ pensaba con una tenue sonrisa, mientras que se levantaba de su cama, yendo hacia la ventana de su habitación, sintiendo la brisa marina y mirando el cielo estrellado de Montecarlo por última vez.

**FIN CAPITULO I**

He aquí el primer capitulo. Aprovecho esto para agradecer a todas las personas que me enviaron un review por Sugar Rush (a pesar de que a mi, personalmente, no me gusto mucho)


	2. Presente

**CAPITULO II: PRESENTE**

-Muevan esos brazos con más animo ¿Acaso creen que con eso pueden ganar?-resonaba con el viento la voz grave y un poco enojada de una mujer mayor, ahora los años no pasan en vanos en las personas, la profesora Sumire Ryuzaki no era la excepción, con algo más de arrugas y el cabello más cano, pero conservando esa personalidad tan característica de ella, estricta, pero comprensiva y sabiendo sacar lo mejor de sus dirigidos

-¿Cómo están para las clasificatorias?-le pregunta un joven con una voz muy seria para su edad

-Bien, los titulares de este año son muy buenos, además Seigaku siempre ha sido conocida por tener un buen equipo de tenis, especialmente desde que jugaste…-dirigiendo su mirada hacia su oyente-… Tezuka-con una sonrisa-¿Cómo te fue con el médico?-viendo al muchacho de anteojos. Si las reglas tienen excepciones, él era una de ellas con respecto al tiempo, él seguía siendo el mismo, solo que ahora ganó altura midiendo 1,95 cms

-Bien, el tratamiento va en buen camino, de a poco me estoy recuperando

-Que lástima-dijo con pesar-creo que dentro de muy poco tiempo perderé a mi asistente

Su eterna lesión del codo le había traído problemas en su ascendente carrera profesional, lo había truncado en avanzar como hubiera querido, las ansias de ganar lo hacia exigirse más de lo que debía, a pesar de que se alejó de la escuela para las nacionales para recuperarse, esa lesión no lo dejaba en paz.

-Siempre dice eso, pero he regresado

-Seigaku es como tu refugio, diría que es el lugar en donde mejor te sientes-el ex integrante no quiere responder, solo se limita a callar, pero la entrenadora sabía la respuesta y solo le sonríe. Es que cada vez que recaía, siempre regresaba a la escuela a ayudarla en el entrenamiento de turno, ella tenía razón, era su refugio, el mejor lugar para recuperarse de sus heridas, era su hogar y el mejor sitio para reflexionar sobre que hacer en el futuro, vigilando cada paso que iba a pasar.

-¡Entrenador Tezuka!-gritaban los niños, a pesar de aparentar seriedad y frialdad, los chicos lo respetaban mucho

-¡Vamos, no se desconcentren! Aun les queda 50 veces más-les grita la entrenadora, haciendo que sus brazos derechos se cansaran más de la cuenta-¿Supiste el triunfo de Echizen?

-Si, lo vi en las noticias, jugó bien…-en un tono dudoso

-No se te oye muy convencido-como leyéndole la mente

-A pesar de que ha vencido y triunfado en el circuito… creo que aun está buscando pulirse, encontrar un estilo que desarrollar…-dejando un pensamiento al aire

-¿Algo más?-viendo que callaba repentinamente

-No… nada-guardando algo de lo que aun no estaba muy seguro

-Cualquiera estaría contento por lo que ha logrado

-No lo creo… estoy seguro que con esto no está conforme

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No lo se

-Lo conoces muy bien

La entrenadora después de agotar a sus dirigidos, organizaba sus clásicos partidos para determinar los titulares que jugarías en el torneo, ya que se acercaba las fechas y no podían perder el tiempo

En todo este tiempo, Kunimitsu Tezuka había entrenado a los niños, dándoles consejos de cómo mejorar su juego y la manera de cómo enfrentar un partido sicológicamente. Desde que todo Japón se enteró de que Ryoma Echizen había jugado en Seigaku, cada año, el club que más se llenaba era el de tenis y cada año aumentaba la cantidad como también la calidad de los jugadores, era como si la primavera hubiera florecido, eso le daba mas esperanza al país nipón de que su equipo de Copa Davis ganara la ensaladera de plata

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

-¡Ah! ¿Cómo tan mal? ¿Acaso no sirvo para esto?-se decía una pobre muchacha de ojos violetas y su cabellos oscuro con rayos rubios mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela revisando los resultados del examen que había hecho hace una semana atrás. Era su año de práctica, sólo le faltaba eso para lograr titularse de profesora, era su vocación pero al darse cuenta de los malos resultados que tenía sus alumnos, empezó a dudar-Pero bueno… es el primero que hago, no debo deprimirme-con una sonrisa

Arashi Kido era así, cada vez que reflexionaba las cosas por un momento, se daba cuenta que podía ser mejor. Tan concentrada iba en sus pensamientos, que cuando iba a doblar hacia la sala de profesores para prepararse para las clases que tenía en la mañana, choca con alguien, desparramando todos sus papeles que cargaba (y vayan que eran muchos)

-¿Quién fue el idiota…?-decía a la vez que juntaba todos los documentos, pero al levantar la mirada se encuentra con ese imbécil-entrenador Tezuka… yo lo siento…no lo vi… discúlpeme… no quise decirle idiota… lo siento…-se deshacía en disculpas, sin olvidar que ponía sus manos juntas y moviendo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza

-Se equivocó al corregir este ejercicio-atinó a decir a la vez que revisaba atentamente la pauta de corrección

-¿Qué?-no entendía nada e inmediatamente le sácale papel de sus manos y lo revisa rápidamente-tiene razón-con pesar-ahora tendré que revisar todos de nuevo y yo quería salir… ni modo

-Tome-el joven de anteojos le entrega los papeles apilados

-Ah gracias-mientras que ambos se ponen de pie-y disculpe por haberle llamado idiota jejejeje-con una risa nerviosa, es que había algo que la hacía actuar como una tonta

-No importa-con su omnipresente seriedad a la vez que los dos se levantan-hasta luego-dejándola sola con sus pensamientos

-Que guapo es…-con un suspiro-tal vez… si yo… no, deja de pensar en eso tonta-golpeándose la cabeza con su mano libre-solo tienes que pensar en hacerlo bien este año de práctica… además… pronto se irá-algo triste frente a esa próxima realidad

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

-Que buen golpe Sakuno, deberías regresar al equipo de tenis-mientras trataba de alcanzar una pelota al extremo derecho de la cancha una joven de 1,70, con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo que le llegaba al hombro de color castaño claro

-Sabes que no puedo, ahora que trabajo en la revista de tenis Ann-chan-contestándole el golpe la joven pelirroja con trenzas (es que cada vez que jugaba se las hacía para jugar mejor), con un globo, el toque de su rival se lo permitió hacerlo y ella no alcanza a llegar

-Insisto, deberías volver…-decía un poco agitada-no pensé que llegarías a ser tan buena, por favor vuelve…-con una suplica pedía la capitana del equipo de tenis de la universidad Ann Tachibana. Ambas jóvenes se hicieron amigas de tanto verse en los campeonatos en que participaban sus respectivas secundarias y su amistad se fortaleció aún más cuando entraron a la misma preparatoria

-Me encantaría pero lo siento-mientras se acercaba a la banca para alcanzar su toalla para secarse el sudor de su rostro

-Ya no insistiré-algo decepcionada, yendo al mismo lugar que su compañera-Vaya que te enseñó bien

-¿A que te refieres?

-Lo sabes mejor que yo Sakuno

La pelirroja se pone nerviosa

-So… solo… me tu… tuvo pacien… cia

-Si, mucha, tanta que te enamoraste de él-bromeaba. Es que para nadie era un secreto que la aspirante a periodista sentía por el jugador que le enseñó a jugar de esa manera

-Claro, y a ti, el chico que te gusta, aun no se declara-en tono de venganza, haciendo que las mejillas de su amiga se encendieran. Al sentirse de esa manera, Ann se da vuelta para que Sakuno no se diera cuenta

-No me molestes-algo enojada

-Ahora me tocaba a mí-en tono de triunfo

-No sigas, si no me enojaré contigo

-Bueno, ya no seguiré-terminando la discusión-pasando a otro tema ¿Cómo te ha ido en los estudios?

-Como siempre, a pesar de que es agotador-es que ella estudiaba licenciatura en educación física-pero estoy preocupada por el próximo campeonato, recuerda que soy la capitana

-Por eso me insistes que regrese

-Si, pero por lo menos piénsalo por favor

-Bueno, lo haré

-Tenemos que irnos-al ver la hora en el reloj del parque, que se empinaba a marcar las 7:30 de la mañana-tenemos clases

-Ahora que lo recuerdo…-pensaba la pelirroja-¡Ah!-se altera de repente-Horio-kun tenía que hablar conmigo sobre el informe que hay que entregar la semana entrante-tomando su bolso de raquetas rápidamente

-Dile a ese tonto que mi hermano lo anda buscando porque hoy tiene entrenamiento después de clases-es que con el chico que aun tenia dos años más de experiencia estaba en el club de tenis masculino de la universidad

-Si, si, se lo diré, nos vemos después

-Adiós Sakuno-_"Ojalá que regrese al club…"_

Es que desde aquella niña de trenzas empezó a entrenar con la persona de la cual sentía un gran y profundo amor, había mejorado mucho, tanto que incluso su abuela le había mencionado la posibilidad de que fuera profesional, creía (y aún cree) que tenía mucho futuro, pero Sakuno rechazó la idea, solo quería seguir cumplir su sueño desde que entró a la preparatoria. Ya lo había pensado desde que era una niña, sin embargo no se lo comentó a nadie, creía que era una loca, pensando en el futuro tan en serio a su corta edad. Al ver la decisión en los ojos de su entrenador cuando le dijo que entraría al circuito profesional, le dio más fuerza de seguir con su opción, además se lo había prometido por haber estado en el momento más triste de su vida _"Por mi lograré terminarla y… para que te sientas orgulloso…"_

Pensando en eso llegaba a la universidad, obviamente con su cabello suelto y llena de libros se dirigía al salón

-Ryuzaki, tengo que hablar contigo-se oía molesto el dueño de esa voz

-Horio-kun… lo siento, se me había olvidado-se gira para encontrar a un chico de 1,85, con el mismo corte de cabello que tenía cuando era niño, perfectamente podía pasar por un chico de preparatoria

-Si… es la tercera vez que pasa, si que estás ocupada con tu trabajo en la revista de tenis, pero tenemos un trabajo que entregar

-Lo sé, por eso ayer lo empecé-buscando en su bolso algo-toma-dándole una gran cantidad de hojas-comencé a buscar información y esto es lo que encontré

-Les sacaré copia y te los devuelvo más tarde-recibiéndoselos

-Ann-chan me dijo que hoy el club de tenis tenía que entrenar después de clases, se lo dijo su hermano

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso es que el capitán no me deja tranquilo?

-No te deja tranquilo porque sabe que eres bueno en dobles, lo sé porque jugué contigo-es que en Seigaku, se había convertido en un gran doblista, dándole varios triunfos decisivos a la escuela en los campeonatos, además con Sakuno habían jugado torneos de dobles mixtos y los ganaban con facilidad. Ahora el joven integraba el equipo de la universidad.

-Gracias por darle crédito a mis dos años de experiencia

-¿Qué experiencia? No mientas Horio-kun, gracias a Saku-chan ganaban los partidos-se escuchaba alterada Tomoka cuando se reunía con sus compañeros

-Primero saluda Osakada-algo molesto el chico

-Buenos días-saluda respetuosamente para regresar a su estado anterior-no seas mentiroso

-Cálmense chicos, por favor-tranquilizaba la pelirroja

-Sabes muy bien que no era así

-Mentiroso

Los rostros de ambos chicos estaban muy juntos, pero a Ryuzaki la estaba hartando

-¡Ya basta!-separándolos-siempre es lo mismo, desde la secundaria-muy molesta para después mirar a su amiga-sabes que Horio-kun tiene razón, él es un excelente compañero-e inmediatamente su rostro se gira hacia el muchacho-y tú, no alardees tanto ¿está bien?

-Está bien-dicen los dos con la cabeza gacha (cada vez que esos dos discutían, Sakuno siempre intervenía para detenerlos, lo bueno es que ambos le hacían caso, prácticamente era como una madre separando a sus hijos que se estaban peleando por un caramelo)-Ahora no olviden que tenemos que ir al restaurante de Taka-san para ir a ver a Momo-san-, hoy es su debut en Barcelona

-Si, espero que alcance a llegar después de entrenar con el capitán ¿Crees que su hermana este ahí?-con bastante interés

Al escucharlo, Tomoka se enoja pero no dice nada y Sakuno lo nota

-Si, pero no te preocupes, le toca el segundo turno, solo avísales a los demás

-Si, ahora voy a sacar copias, nos juntamos en el salón Ryuzaki- y el joven se va

-¿Te enojaste?

-¿A que te refieres Saku-chan?-tratando de quitarle importancia a la pregunta

-No, a nada-con una sonrisa-ahora me voy a mi salón, nos vemos para ver el partido de Momo-san

-Y mañana veremos el debut de Ryoma-sama-con un gran grito

-Tomo-chan…-tímida y sonrojada-¿no crees que ya es hora de irnos a clases?

-Si, la administración no puede esperar, adiós amiga

-Adiós…-se despide la pelirroja "_Hoy también debutas…_" con felicidad piensa _"te deseo toda la suerte del mundo…"_ mientras se encaminaba hacia su destino, teniendo en su mente a esa persona

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Paseando cerca de la Sagrada Familia, el sol aun no aparecía, pero había un joven que corría por las calles cercanas de esa hermosa construcción, con su pañuelo en su cabeza, trotando antes de entrenar su juego. Siendo adulto, aun tenía esa temible mirada que infundía miedo a quien lo veía de frente, sin mencionar su inconfundible siseo que parecía el sonido de una serpiente, era Kaoru Kaidoh el que se entrenaba por las calles de Barcelona. Con mucho esfuerzo entro al cuadro principal del torneo, sin duda era hijo del rigor que si mismo se había impuesto, sabía que con su esfuerzo y sacrificio alcanzaría sus metas. Sin duda la tierra batida no era una superficie que le acomodaba, pero jugando torneos ATP como Viña del Mar y Buenos Aires, y los mas cercanos abiertos de Valencia y Montecarlo (había alcanzado los cuartos de final), le había tomado el pulso a su estilo de juego, haciéndolo más lento. A pesar de que tenía un ranking aceptable (65), su meta para ese año era alcanzar los 20 mejores con su estilo de juego de muerte lenta. Sabia que ese objetivo era difícil pero no imposible, eso era lo guiaba y lo motivaba a seguir adelante

Después de recorrer su kilómetros diarios (10 para ser exactos), llegaba a las canchas de entrenamiento que tenía el complejo en donde se jugaría el torneo para practicar sus golpes, pero sin antes…

-Bebe este súper jugo de lujo de Inui-se le oía decir a un chico de anteojos, mientras que Kaoru miraba con asco el vaso que contenía ese extraño líquido morado, bueno, ese color tenía pero cualquiera podría decir que era azul-Por favor, prueba mi nueva receta

-No-le dijo con decisión

-Bueno, entonces lo guardaré para antes del partido

"_No… otra vez no…"_ recordando que por culpa de ese jugo no pudo jugar bien la semifinal de Viña del Mar, causando que perdiera, sin olvidar que corrió inmediatamente hacia el baño más cercano

-Está bien…-sin duda no quería repetir la experiencia y haciendo tripas corazón, se tomó ese zumo. Trató de soportarlo lo mejor que pudo, como lo hacía todas las veces, pero este era el peor de todos y paso lo que tenía que pasar

Mientras el joven del pañuelo iba hacia un bebedero, Sadaharu Inui, reconocido como el rey de los datos en el circuito revisa los datos obtenidos de los futuros rivales de Kaidoh, eran bastantes difíciles de vencer, la mayoría eran de los que jugaba de fondo y con la bastante resistencia para jugar partidos de largo aliento _"Espero que su resistencia haya aumentado como he esperado…". _Al ver los nombres de Echizen y Momoshiro, no se sorprendió, tenía plena conciencia de sus excelentes campañas hasta Montecarlo.

-Vamos a entrenar-se le oía serio al chico que era conocido como serpiente y obviamente estaba muy enojado por ese jugo

-Aun tienes la característica de apoyarte demasiado en la serpiente, con decirte que en los partidos lo utilizas un 75 por ciento, en cambio tu servicio ha bajado en un 20 por ciento, sobre todo tu primer saque-empezando a enumerar todos los puntos que tenía anotado en su cuaderno confidencial-por lo menos has aumentado tu resistencia en un 46

-Que cifras Mamushi-dijo alguien detrás de él con algo de burla

-Cállate Momo-acompañado de su típico sonido

A pesar de los años, el chico de ojos violeta no maduraba del todo, su mayor diversión era molestar a Kaidoh y en apariencia, sus rasgos seguían siendo los mismos, solo que más adulto, además un poco más alto que el joven del pañuelo, bueno 1,88 contra 1,87

-Tú deberías usar más tu golpe de derecha, sabes muy bien que tiene una efectividad muy alta

-¿Aun sigues anotando mis debilidades?-muy extrañado

-Por supuesto, eres un rival de Kaidoh en el circuito, como todos los demás-de repente se le ocurre una idea-¿Por qué no juegas con él?

-No quiero-replica su dirigido

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder contra mi?

-No te tengo miedo, engreído

-¿A quien le dices así? Juguemos ahora-e inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia, cada uno pensando "No perderé con él". Para Momoshiro era perfecto, ya que en unas horas más jugaría con Gonzalo Contreras, un argentino experto en arcilla, ganador de Roland Garros hace un par de años. A pesar de esas credenciales, él no se amilanaba con eso, es más, le daba más fuerza para seguir y poder vencerlo. Esto también le servía a Kaidoh, jugando con alguien que conocía mejor que nadie su tenis, podría fortalecer sus puntos débiles (que aun eran las pelotas bajas y a la línea de base) y como toda debilidad, era muy difícil que desapareciera, pero nada es imposible

-Ya están discutiendo otra vez-se oye una calmada voz

-¿Oishii? Sí otra vez-girando su cabeza para encontrarse con un joven de 1,90 con el cabello muy corto (se podría decir casi al rape), con unos tranquilos ojos verdes oscuros

-Es que en cada torneo que se encuentran, juegan antes de un partido-comenta un joven de cabellos rojos y una vivaz mirada, la misma que tenía cuando era integrante de Seigaku

-Pero es bueno para ambos, así mejoran en lo que están mal-responde Inui mientras tomaba apuntes en su cuaderno confidencial-¿Cual es su turno?

-El primero-responde Eiji-no es muy difícil, pero no podemos confiarnos

-Hablando así me recuerdas a Tezuka

Inmediatamente, Kikumaru se pone serio, con tomándoles los anteojos a Inui e imita a su antiguo capitán

-Es cierto-con una seriedad absoluta-no podemos estar seguros de nada-lo que causó risas entre su pequeño publico

-¿Como esta su lesión?-le pregunta a Oishii

-Bien Inui, ayer me mandó un correo electrónico diciéndome que es probable que juegue cuando empiece la temporada en césped

-Temporada complicada-recordando que quizás sea la superficie más difícil-pero viendo sus resultados anteriores, para él es muy bueno

-¿Sabes algo de Fuji?-le pregunta el chico de ojos azules

-Esta casi recuperado de su muñeca, ahora se esta entrenado con Tezuka en Seigaku, quizás lo veamos en Roma

-¡Oye eso fue fuera!-gritaba Momoshiro, indicando el lugar, el extremo izquierdo de la cancha

-Mentira, fue justo en la línea, no pensé que recurrieras a ese tipo de cosas-tranquilamente replica su oponente

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Serpiente!

-¿A quien le dices así?

-A ti impertinente-imitando su siseo-viborita

-Empezaron de nuevo-mencionan los tres al unísono

-Aun les falta mucho-se oye a alguien desde atrás en un tono neutro

Inmediatamente la discusión se detiene

-¡Echizen!-grita el chico de ojos violetas-¿Que haces tan temprano? Pensé que llegarías más tarde

-Echizen felicitaciones

-Gracias-sin animo mirando al chico de anteojos-solo tome el primer vuelo hasta aquí, ya no tenia nada que hacer en Montecarlo-respondiendo a la inquietud de su antiguo compañero de dobles

-O'chibi ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!-muy emocionado grita Eiji, a la vez que lo abrazaba

-Hola Echizen-saluda el chico del pañuelo

-Hola-tratando de recuperarse de esa efusiva bienvenida

-Pareciera que todo el equipo se reuniera de nuevo-menciona con nostalgia el joven de ojos verdes

-Solo falta Taka-san, que lastima que no siga jugando-dice su compañero al soltar a Ryoma

-Sabes muy bien la razón de porque no sigue-responde el rey de los datos y un manto de tristeza se cierne sobre el grupo

-Pero dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes-levantando el ánimo Momo-y contigo tengo una cuenta pendiente, viborita, eso fue fuera

-Fue buena

-Fuera

-Buena

-Fuera

-Buena-mientras que los espectadores aun no podían creer que estos dos sigan discutiendo después de tantos años

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

El atardecer ya se avecinaba por el cielo, se acercaba la hora, y un grupo de amigos corría sin cesar hasta un restaurante

-Hola Taka-san-saluda sonriente Sakuno desde afuera de un pequeño local, parecía bien cuidado e igual que siempre, es como si en ese lugar se hubiera detenido el tiempo

-Hola chicos-saluda un joven de cabello castaño y de mirada tímida, pero mezclada con tristeza, muy alto para la media japonesa (1,88) pero con una sonrisa, al verla acompañada

-Hola-saludan todos los demás, estaban Horio, Katsuo, Kachiro, Ann y Tomoka

-Supongo que vienen a ver el partido de Momo-chan

-Si, es más divertido verlo aquí-responde el joven que tenia dos años más de experiencia en el tenis

Es que el restaurante de la familia Kawamura se había convertido en el punto de encuentro para los amantes del tenis, en especial a los que apenas eran unos adolescentes en la época de oro de Seigaku, más ahora que Takashi estaba a cargo

-¿Aun no termina?-se oye una voz detrás de la trastienda

-No Fuji, pero como va, no falta mucho

-Hola chicos-mientras sale un joven muy apuesto, con su invariable sonrisa en su rostro, con su cabello más corto que antes y un poco mas bajo que el dueño del lugar (1,89)

-Hola Fuji-san-saludan todos

-¿Como va tu muñeca?

-Bien Horio-kun, creo que podré jugar en Roland Garros, pero con mi ranking, tendré que jugar las clasificatorias

-Pero eres muy bueno, lograras llegar al cuadro principal

-Gracias por los ánimos Ryuzaki-san

En el abierto de Australia, Syusuke Fuji había tenido una grave lesión en su muñeca derecha en cuartos de final, la devolución de su saque fue muy fuerte, tanto que hizo que sus huesos se trizaran gravemente, ahora estaba en Japón recuperándose de su operación y entrenaba con Tezuka en la escuela temprano, además se distraía ayudando a Kawamura

-¿Como les va a ustedes?

-Bien-es que al regresar se entero de muchas novedades

-Hola Kawamura-dice una alegre chica al entrar, cargada de papeles

-Ho... hola... Kido-san-saluda muy sonrojado-¿vie... vienes a ver a Mo.. Momo-chan?-sin olvidar lo nervioso

-Claro ¡vengo a apoyar a mi primo!

-¿Que... quieres algo de tomar?

-Un jugo de naranja por favor, hace mucho calor-abanicándose con una mano

-¿Y... ustedes?-dirigiendo su mirada hacia los universitarios

-También-dicen a coro e inmediatamente corre hacia la cocina seguido de Fuji

-¿Por que no la invitas a salir?-le pregunta

-¿Por... por que lo preguntas?-visiblemente incomodo, tanto que casi se le cae los vasos en donde llevaría los jugos

-Porque te gusta... solo por eso-con su sádica sonrisa

-No... no es cier... to_-_mientras temblorosamente saca lo pedido

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar

-¡Fuji!-un poco más enojado

-Solo decía-con cara de niño bueno

-Ahora tengo que llevarles esto a todos-yéndose del lugar, dejando a Syusuke suspirando y contento porque su amigo encontró a alguien a quien amar

-Gracias-tomando uno de los vasos que llevaba en una bandeja el dueño y tomando un poco

-¿Y como te ha ido en Seigaku?-le pregunta Tomoka

-Creo que bien, no me puedo quejar, además se acerca fin de curso y podré descansar un poco

-Espero que te vaya bien

-Claro Sakuno, con esta chica nadie puede

El grupo de estudiantes y la aspirante a profesora se conocían desde la preparatoria, todos entraron a la misma. A Arashi la conocieron ahí, iba a cada partido de su primo, dándole todo su apoyo, de a poco también a los partidos de las chicas y comenzaron a conocerse, haciéndose un gran grupo de amigos

-Siempre con ese animo ¿no?-riendo la pelirroja

-Por supuesto-con una gran sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo

-Entrenadora Ryuzaki, Tezuka-anuncia Kawamura

A Arashi casi se le atraganta con su jugo _"Que mal día, es como la ley de Murphy..."_ pensaba la chica

-¿Ustedes no deberían estar estudiando?-mirando con reparo la mujer mayor

-¡Abuela!-se queja Sakuno-solo venimos a ver a Momo-san

-Además ya no es nuestra entrenadora-agrega Horio

-¡Ten mas respeto por tu mayores, niño!-se enoja la aludida

-Lo siento, lo siento...-escudándose con las manos-pero no se enoje-y todos empezaron a reír, claro, todos menos el ex capitán, que camina y se sienta al lado de la persona que lo llamó idiota y ella más nerviosa que nunca

Todos tomaron sus lugares, querían tener la mejor ubicación, ya que se acercaba la hora del partido

-¿Contra quien juega?-pregunta la prima del jugador

-Contra Gonzalo Contreras, un argentino muy bueno en arcilla, gano el Grand Slam de esa superficie-le responde Kawamura

-Además es muy guapo-muy emocionada la chica del lunar

-Tomo-chan...-se queja la pelirroja

-Pero si es verdad, pero nadie es tan apuesto como mi Ryoma-sama

-¿Aun sigue embobada con el?-le pregunta en voz baja a la pelirroja

-Si Arashi-san

-Tú nunca cambiaras-menciona Ann

-"Por las estadísticas, Takeshi Momoshiro tiene posibilidades de ganar este partido, además de significar que estará en un buen pie para Roland Garros..."-decía el comentarista de la televisión, mientras que se mostraban los datos del jugador

-Ya va a empezar-dijo Fuji

-¡Vamos Momo-chan, tu puedes!-gritó la aspirante a profesora, golpeando sin querer a Tezuka-lo siento

-No es nada-con su eterno tono

-Ojala que le vaya bien

-Momo-san es un gran jugador Saku-chan, tu misma lo has visto-le dice su amiga de la infancia

-Lo se

Todos los presentes estaban expectantes, sabían de las capacidades del joven, pero al frente tenia un gran rival, sin embargo le tenían mucha fe, mucha confianza de que el pudiera salir victorioso de este partido.

**FIN CAPITULO II**

Holas, espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho, la contestación de los review de los usuarios ya se los respondí (utilizando lo nuevo de esta pagina), así que solo me limitaré a contestar los anónimos.

Con este capítulo termina la revisión de lo que ha pasado a todos los que han tenido relación con el equipo de Seigaku (me refiero a los más cercanos), espero que les guste. Ahora empezará en serio esta historia

Ahora a contestar reviews

Itnuzi Desli: claro, han pasado ocho años… además quería darle un toque más adulto a esta historia (quizás eso se deba a mi edad), pero no tanto jejjejejejeej, además de darte las gracias por ser la primera en comentarlo


	3. Batalla

**CAPITULO III: BATALLA**

-"Quedan pocos segundos para que el precalentamiento comience"-decía uno de los comentaristas en la transmisión que se hacia desde Barcelona-"… esperamos ver un buen papel de Takeshi Momoshiro frente a este excelente jugador…"

Desde la distancia, desde una fría pantalla del televisor, el grupo de amigos del tenista estaban esperando pacientemente a que comenzara, pero en realidad se sentían los nervios. En honor a la verdad, siempre que jugaba uno de los antiguos integrantes del equipo de Seigaku, se sentían igual, siempre en el mismo lugar, ya era una tradición estar en el restaurante de Kawamura, apoyar desde allí, no importara que tan lejos estuvieran, siempre estarían atentos a lo que hiciera cada uno.

-Tranquila Arashi-san-la calma Sakuno. Es que la aspirante a profesora era muy apegada a su primo, ya que sus familias eran muy unidas, prácticamente se criaron juntos, era como su hermano menor, y como toda hermana mayor se preocupaba en demasía por él

-Espero que pueda hacerlo, por lo que dicen, su rival es muy fuerte…-murmura con algo de miedo…

-Debes conocerlo, sabes que le gusta los retos…-le responde Ann

-Vaya, si que conoces a mi primito…-con algo de picardía

-No te pases conmigo Arashi…-enfadada, a lo que la joven comienza a reír, recordando algunos momentos especiales que vio entre la universitaria y el jugador de tenis

-Además, la persona que lo entrena es muy buena, en su tiempo fue uno de los mejores del circuito-le menciona Tezuka, la chica se sorprende con ese comentario _"Tal vez te preocupas por mí…" _quería pensar en esa posibilidad_-_Momoshiro no debe preocuparse…- _"Soy una tonta…"_ se reprende mentalmente a la vez que alguien, muy lejos de ella, en Barcelona, comienza a sentarse en una de las gradas más cercanas de la cancha, miraba atentamente a su dirigido y Gonzalo Contreras a través de sus lentes de sol, un jockey que lo protegía del intruso sol (es que hacia unos de los veranos más calurosos de España), además que le impedía a cualquiera reconocerlo. Por lo menos se podía translucir algunos cabellos oscuros de su larga cabellera tomada por una coleta y que simple vista tenia entre 35 a 45 años, con la piel curtida por el sol, resultado de haber jugado tantos años bajo el astro rey _"Muy bien muchacho… solo recuerda todo lo que has entrenado…" _pensaba con la cabeza sostenida en sus manos _"… sabes muy bien que es un rival difícil, pero se como tu, que tienes las capacidades para vencerlo…"_ mientras seguía con su vista a Momo que se colocaba en la red para el sorteo.

El juez de silla gira una raqueta para decidir su lado, cada jugador decía su opción en inglés. Contreras gana y elige recibir en el lado izquierdo y el jugador japonés se dirige a su lado y comienzan su peloteo. De más estaba decir que estaba nervioso, en su corta carrera profesional, el argentino era el rival que había tenido un buen ranking (para precisar, había sido el n º8 del mundo el año anterior), pero no eran de esos que inmovilizan a la persona, haciéndola inseguro de sus actos, si no que eran esos de ansiedad, de que empezara pronto y demostrar lo que vale, de lo que podía ser capaz _"Aunque hubiera estado entre los mejores diez del mundo… ganaré dando lo mejor de mi…"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

-Game Momoshiro-dictaba el juez de silla, mientras los jugadores realizan el cambio de lado lentamente bajo el intenso sol de Barcelona

-¡Muy bien Momo-chan!-gritaban al unísono los asistentes en el pequeño restaurante, estaban felices por el punto obtenido por antiguo integrante del equipo de Seigaku

-Así se hace Momo-san-dijo Horio-pensé que perdería

-Yo igual, pero mi primo es fuerte ¿No lo creen?-le seguía Arashi, mirando a todo el mundo, excepto a Tezuka, aun se sentía una tonta por haber chocado con el, haberlo insultado y por último, haberlo golpeado, claro que sin intención, demostrándolo en que se encogía de hombros cuando se dirigía a el, además de pensar de que él, quizás, sentía algo por ella.

-Tiene que mantener ese ritmo, Contreras tiene un gran saque, Momo debe tener cuidado con eso-recitaba con voz seca la entrenadora Ryuzaki

-Abuela, es uno de los mejores devolviendo en el circuito, puede devolver cualquier cosa, además aun no ha usado su dunk smash

-Pero si se pierde en el partido, nada de eso le servirá Ryuzaki-san, sobre todo si pierde su servicio, ahí debes seas fuerte aun, recuerdo que a ti te ha pasado lo mismo cuando jugabas

-Lo se, pero Momo-san no es como yo, se que podrá con esto Tezuka-san-mirándolo fijamente

-¿Y tu Ann-chan, no dices nada?-con algo de burla la miraba Tomoka, eso tomó por sorpresa a la chica

-¿Qué tengo que decir?-con el tono de voz sorprendido-él tiene el tenis para ganar-aparentando seguridad-ahora veamos el siguiente juego-mirando la pantalla del televiso, ya que Contreras iba a sacar

El partido había avanzado, cada uno mantenía sus servicios, llegando a la instancia de que el marcador estuviera 3-3, con el servicio a favor del argentino. Cada jugador sabía que era la hora de llevar la delantera, para Contreras mantenerlo y para Momoshiro quebrarle para ganar el primer set. El primer saque del argentino da en la red, se venia el siguiente, su servicio fue hacia el centro, su oponente la devuelve fuerte y profunda, además de abierta a la derecha, lo que era un gran esfuerzo para golpearla de parte del japonés, Contreras la devuelve cómodamente con uno de sus mejores golpes, la derecha paralela, justo en limite, es decir en la línea. Pero el joven no se amilana al escuchar al juez dictaba 15-0

-No te preocupes, es solo el comienzo…-murmuraba para sí el entrenador

Contreras se prepara nuevamente para servir, el primero era bueno, pero con poca potencia, lo que hace presa fácil para su contrincante, pero la devolución era igual de débil, cosa que hace con un tiro muy anguloso cruzado hacia la izquierda, dejándolo inmóvil.

-¡30-0!

A pesar de que iba perdiendo, en su rostro no se mostraba desconcierto _"Karpin tenia razón… ahora es tiempo de jugar…"_

Momoshiro se concentra para realizar un buena devolución para el saque de su contrario y lo logra, exigiendo al máximo a Contreras, ya que el servicio fue muy al centro, la tira derecha y cruzado, el argentino la golpea desde el fondo muy incómodo, haciendo que el chico se prepare con el tiempo necesario, al ver que su oponente corre hacia el otro lado, esperando que la tira cruzado hacia la izquierda, pero mantiene el mismo lado con un tiro paralelo y profundo, yendo a la línea de base

-¡30-15!

Su entrenador esboza una sonrisa

El muchacho de ojos violetas agarra un poco más de confianza, se prepara recibir, el argentino realiza uno muy bueno, casi un as, la pelota botea dentro de la T, muy cerca de la línea derecha, muy angulado, pero por algo el joven era unos de los mejores devolviendo, logrando que la pelota estuviera afuera del alcance su oponente

-¡30-30!

-Vaya japonés, no pensé que tuvieras suerte-le dijo en español, pero Momo pudo distinguir el tono despectivo en que le habló, pero no le importó. Nuevamente se prepara para servir, se queda en la red, se prepara para el segundo, no quiere arriesgarse, así que tira una simple, Momo la devuelve con fuerza en paralelo hacia la izquierda, Contreras sigue la trayectoria de la pelota, golpeándola con fuerza hacia el mismo lugar. Los jugadores siguieron con el ritmo, cada uno tratando de forzar al otro a equivocarse; el argentino es el primer en dar el paso, ya que su golpe roza en la red, cosa que Momoshiro aprovecha para lanzar unos de sus golpes, la derecha paralela, ganando el punto

-¡30-40!-acompañado de la euforia del público asistente

Con la seguridad que le invadía, Momo caminaba tranquilamente hacia el lugar que le tocaba recibir, tenia que demostrar que podía vencer a ese antiguo top ten, que era capaz de hacerlo y que mejor que hacerlo en un juego tan desequilibrante como ese. Contreras se concentra y realiza el servicio muy abierto, Momo lo devuelve con algo de incomodidad haciendo que su tiro fuera corto, obligando al sacador correr lo más rápido hacia la red para hacer una bolea corta, dejando sin oportunidad al japonés

-¡40 iguales!-desde ese momento las cosas empezaron a tensarse…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

-Vamos Eiji, es nuestro turno, me toca sacar

-Si, quiero alcanzar a ver un poco el partido de Momo-chan-le respondía mientras se levantaba de la banca en donde se colocaban sus bolsos

El antiguo dúo de oro de Seigaku jugaba su paso a la segunda ronda con una pareja brasileña. Oishii servia para ganar el segundo set, además del partido. Su juego combinado había mejorado con el tiempo, aunque seguía con el mismo concepto, el pelirrojo con estilo acrobático, alcanzando pelotas imposibles y dando golpes de las mismas características y el chico de ojos verdes, manteniendo siempre la paciencia y apoyando desde atrás a su compañero

La pizarra de resultados marcaba 7-4 y 5-4 a favor de los japoneses y con el saque a su favor, los brasileños Fagundes y Fisher habían dado una dura pelea, sin duda eran dignos de ser unas de las mejores parejas en Sudamérica. Oishii llega a su lugar en el campo, esperando que sus contrincantes y su compañero se colocaron en posición, Kikumaru prefirió quedarse en le medio para tener una mejor visión de la devolución de Fisher, además de confundir al adversario para servir. El brasileño lo recibe, era una pelta profunda, Suichirou la golpea, Fagundes le pega de su lado, haciendo que la pelota fuera hacia el muy ángulo difícil de darle, pero el muchacho cara de gato se zambulle para alcanzarla y dejándola fuera del alcance de sus oponentes

-¡15-0!-anuncia el juez de silla

El jugador se ve inmediatamente hacia el lado izquierdo para servir nuevamente, lo hace, su contrario devuelve, parecía que era profunda otra vez, pero Kikumaru la toma interfiriendo su trayectoria, pegándole a los pies de Fisher, quien la levanta y la manda cerca de la línea, pero fuera del campo de juego

-¡Out!-grita uno de los jueces de línea

-¡30-0!-confirmando la decisión el juez de silla

Oishii pone nuevamente la pelota en juego con su saque pero sale de la T que forman las líneas de adelante, eso significaba que no podría arriesgarse nuevamente, así que sirve con menos fuerza que el anterior, Fagundes aprovecha esa situación, devolviéndola con fuerza y profunda a un lugar que Suichirou no puede alcanzar. Eiji mira hacia atrás y se acerca, veía la cara de frustración de su compañero

-No te preocupes, es solo un punto, además tengo un plan…-y se lo murmulla al oído y Oishii acepta con una sonrisa

-¡30-15!

El muchacho saca nuevamente, el brasileño la recibe, es muy angulado para el japonés, la golpea, devolviéndolo a uno de los contrarios, Fagundes nuevamente lo golpea desde su posición, Suichirou se mueve hacia el otro lado. Pasan unos segundos, el brasileño lo movía de un lado a otro, pero Oishii poco a poco iba avanzando hasta estar al lado de Eiji, haciendo una pared sobre la red, corrían el riesgo de que los pasaran por arriba, pero intimidaron a Fisher, pudieron verlo en su rostro haciendo que la pelota se quedara en la red

-Muy bien-se felicitaban mutuamente

-¡40-15!

Suichirou sentía la presión, estaban a un punto de ganar, en realidad, este momento siempre se ponía nervioso, pero siempre sabía dejarlos a un lado para servir con dos puntos de partido a su favor. El primero da en la red, se prepara para el segundo, un poco débil, pero al centro de la cancha, Fagundes lo recibe y avanza inmediatamente hacia la red, Oishii le pega hacia la izquierda pero Fisher logra alcanzarla, cortando la trayectoria y muy colocado

-Aun no estamos perdidos…-dice Fagundes a su compañero

-¡40-30!

Esto le agregaba un poco más de presión a la pareja japonesa, el chico de ojos verdes nuevamente se preparaba para servir, ahora es uno bueno, exigiendo a su oponente que tuvo que correr bastante para alcanzarla, Eiji la recibe, Fisher corre lo más rápido para tener comodidad para tirar a la línea de base, pero Oishii prepara la muñeca para hacer su tiro especial, Kikumaru se gira para verlo, con solo mirarlo, sabia lo que haría

-¡Hazlo!-le grita

Suichirou le da a la pelota haciendo que se elevara, los brasileños pensaban que fallaría, pero la pelota dio en la línea de base

-Game, set, match Kikumaru Oishii-dictó el juez de silla

Como es costumbre, los cuatro jugadores se saludan en la red para recoger sus pertenencias

-Muy bien Oishii-se alegraba Eiji-tu bolea lunar nunca falla

-Gracias

-Ahora apresúrate, aun tenemos tiempo para ir a ver a Momo-chan

-Ojala que pueda ganar, le tocaba con un experto en arcilla-y ambos se encaminaron hacia los vestidores

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Había pasado exactamente 50 minutos de haber comenzado el encuentro y obviamente el argentino hacia gala de la experiencia y talento natural que poseía en el polvo de ladrillo, había ganado el primer set por 6-3, con eternos puntos, tiros ganadores y muy colocados

-¡Que lindo es!-suspiraba de emoción Tomoka cada vez que la cámara enfocaba al jugador de cabello negro e intensos ojos azules oscuros

-No apoyes al rival-se quejaba Horio

-No lo estoy apoyando, solo digo que es muy apuesto

-Ya cállense ¿no ven que Momo-chan va perdiendo?-se queja Arashi, al ver a esos dos tontos discutir otra vez, como siempre lo hacían

-Momoshiro tiene que mantener la calma ahora, eso lo ayudará a afinar la precisión de sus golpes-opinaba Tezuka, quien observaba con atención los errores que cometía su antiguo compañero. En realidad no estaba jugando mal, bueno hacia la pelea cuando habían quedado iguales a 3, ninguno había perdido su saque, cosa que era bueno para Momoshiro, pero se desmonoró cuando su oponente pudo mantener su servicio en el séptimo juego, estando 30-40 a su favor, para después de estar tres veces iguales. Después de eso, el argentino interpuso sus términos y Momo no podía olvidarse de haber perdido el juego anterior

-¿Lo crees Tezuka-san?-le pregunta la pelirroja

-Si ahora empieza un nuevo set, puede empezar de nuevo

-He oído que el jugador que gana el primero, siempre gana el partido-comenta Horio (es que estaban en el descanso y los comentaristas comentaban los pormenores)

-Pero no siempre es verdad ¿Acaso no le tienes confianza?-le dice Kazuo

-Cla…claro que no-se excusa el muchacho-solo lo mencionaba…-dejando a los asistentes con el ambiente un poco pesado para él

-Momo-chan tiene muchas probabilidades, si puede usar su derecha y tratar de buscarle su punto débil-decía Fuji con su sádica sonrisa-lo único que tiene que hace es encontrarlo

-Y supongo que ya lo sabes ¿no?

-Claro Taka-san, es muy fácil.

-Yo también lo se-agrega secamente Tezuka

-¿De que están hablando?-pregunta algo molesta la prima del jugador, porque no entendía nada de nada

-De… de la manera en que puede ganar Mo…mo-chan… Kido-totalmente sonrojado el dueño del restaurante

-¿Y tu la sabes?-acercándose de repente el muchacho, causando que se ponga aun mas nervioso

-Creo… creo que si-

-¿Y tu, también lo sabes Sakuno?-pregunta ansiosa-ya que tu juegas tenis-mientras dirige su mirada hacia ella

-Si también lo se, solo espero que Momo-san igual lo sepa-a la vez que observaba la pantalla llena de esperanza en la que salía uno de sus mejores amigos

-Oh ¿Qué no es Echizen-san?-avisa Ann cuando de repente una de las cámaras enfocaba en las graderías del court central

-Si es él, Ryoma-sama-grita Tomoka, como si el pudiera oírla

-Tranquilízate niña-sorprendiéndose la entrenadora Ryuzaki

La transmisión se quedaba con la nueva estrella del circuito, que estaba sentado, observando atentamente el partido, el día siguiente se enfrentaría con un ruso lucky looser. Aunque no lo hacia notar, también estaba preocupado por quien quizás sea la persona mas cercana a él _"Esta jugando bien, no merece perder…"_

-Aun tiene el 37 por ciento de poder ganar-verificando sus datos Inui-ese porcentaje aumentaría si mejorara su servicio y usara mejor sus golpes de derecha-el entrenador de Kaidoh estaba sentado a su lado, Ryoma no lo mira

-Sólo tiene que mantener la cabeza fría en este momento, además ¿No vas a ver a tu dirigido?-le pregunta secamente

-Si te refieres a que ahora esta jugando al mismo tiempo que Momo con Ivan Romanov, Kaidoh tiene un 77 por ciento de probabilidades de ganar, claro, si no usa tanto el golpe de la serpiente, de eso no tengo de que preocuparme

-Sigues siendo el rey de los datos, nunca cambiarás-con un dejo de molestia-nunca me ha gustado tu forma de ver el tenis

-Recuerdo que me decías lo mismo Echizen, tampoco haz cambiado pero casi siempre me ha funcionado-con orgullo dejándose ver en el tono de su voz

El joven aun mantenía su vista en el campo de juego para después ver el marcador de madera, en sus ojos aun mantenía su sentimiento de preocupación _"se que puedes hacerlo…", _aunque trataba de seguir aparentando serenidad, estaba preocupado por quien quizás era su único amigo, realmente sabía que tan difícil ganarle a Contreras, había jugado dos veces con hace dos años antes y barrió con él en la arcilla de Marsella y Roma, ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de sacarle a un set, sólo se limitaba a mirar el campo de juego deseando de verdad que ganara

-6-3 en 50 minutos, mi predicción falló por muy poco margen, ha durado más de lo que pensé

-Mira que confianza le tienes a Momo-chan Inui-se oye una persona mientras se acercaba a sentarse a su lado, mientras mira su cuaderno

-Solo era esperable esta situación, como que ustedes vencieran en casi 1: 40-mirando su reloj

-Como siempre tan exacto-le responde Oishii al joven de lentes-lástima que Momo este perdiendo-a la vez que miraba el pizarrón que contenía el marcador-ahora comenzara un nuevo set y creo que sabe lo que debe hacer-mientras dirige su mirada hacia el muchacho que tenia su toalla, bebiendo una bebida energizante, pensando en lo que debía hacer _"Estuve muy cerca de quebrarle el servicio… tan cerca…"._ Su razón de haber perdido o por lo menos la principal, es que desde que perdió ese punto crucial no pudo alejar ese juego de su mente, no podía olvidar lo cerca que estuvo para ponerse en ventaja, estaba seguro que le daría más seguridad y confianza en su juego, quizás no ganaría el set, pero ese simple punto, el haberlo perdido, lo había destruido mentalmente para el resto del set. Ahora tendría que empezar de cero, borrar todo lo que tenia en su mente y seguir…

-Su entrenador esta muy tranquilo-menciona Inui, levantando la mirada y acomodándose sus anteojos

-¿Quien es?-buscándolo por todos lados, como si fuera un niño pequeño-¿Dónde está?-sosteniendo una mano en forma de visera

-Yuri Karpin… y esta sentado mas adelante, el hombre con la gorra negra al frente de nosotros en el court-mirándolo fijamente Oishii-pero debería estarlo

"_Ahora, debes demostrar que tan fuerte eres mentalmente, demostrar que puedes olvidarte de todo lo pasado para ganar…"_ pensaba el rudo al ver que su pupilo se levantaba de la silla de descanso para empezar un nuevo set _"… un nuevo set… es un nuevo partido…"_ esas palabras habían llegado a la mente del joven jugador, sin duda ya estaba dispuesto a hacerlo

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

El partido daba comienzo nuevamente, golpes iban y venían, cada vez con mayor velocidad y fuerza, cada uno intentaba doblegar al otro con golpes profundos, angulados, haciendo que los puntos duraran una eternidad. Sin darse cuenta los jugadores y el público, el marcador estaba 5-4 con el servicio de parte de Contreras, sin duda era una de sus armas más potentes, su altura lo ayudaba demasiado (1,92) además de que golpeaba fuerte y colocado. Lentamente toma posición en la línea de base, estando 30-30 y sirve. Es un buen disparo, angulado hacia la derecha, pero Momo logra alcanzar, su guardia está perfecta lograr llegar cómodamente y le devuelve estupendamente, nuevamente se enfrascan en una dura competencia, afortunadamente el argentino falla, golpeando la pelota fuera de la cancha

-"Este punto es muy importante, ahora toda la presión la tiene el argentino, saca 30-40 abajo…"-murmuraba el comentarista. Inmediatamente el aludido saca y el público aplaude, era un ace-"… ace, que mejor momento para el jugador argentino…"

Todos en el restaurante esperaban que su favorito rompiera el quiebre pero no contaban que haría un as, Momo estaba muy concentrado en el punto

-Lástima-se lamentaba la aspirante a profesora

-No te preocupes-la consuela Kawamura-Momo-chan esta jugando muy bien-colocando su mano sobre las suyas, sorprendiéndola, levantando su mirada hacia el sin pestañar, obviamente el chico se sonroja completamente, retirando su mano rápidamente-lo… lo siento-tartamudeando

-No pasa nada-le responde cordialmente inconcientemente mira de reojo a Tezuka, esperando una reacción por esa situación pero solo lo encuentra mirando fijamente la pantalla del televisor, sin emoción alguna en su rostro _"Soy una idiota…"_

-40 iguales-anunciaba el juez e silla

El jugador argentino se prepara nuevamente para sacar hacia el lado contrario, quedando la pelota en la red, significando que tenia que repetirlo, ahora es bueno, pero suave y hacia el centro, con el golpe se daba a entender que Contreras estaba muy presionado, había sentido el cambio en la predisposición de su contrincante en el segundo set, contaba que el punto en que estaba a punto de quebrarle el servicio en el primero lo había destruido mentalmente _"Pero me equivoqué… es como si hubiera comenzado otra vez… no me dejaré ganar…" _mientras Momo le contestaba el golpe con una fuerza increíble, una paralela derecha profunda, Contreras no pudo hacer nada contra eso

-¡Adventaje Momoshiro!

-¡Muy bien!-grita su entrenador

En el restaurante todos celebraban

-Contreras no se esperaba eso-decía Horio muy feliz

-Y tu creías que perdería-le regañaba Tomoka

-Momo-chan es muy fuerte mentalmente, ni su contrincante se esperaba su recuperación-decía un sonriente Fuji

-Momoshiro ha aprendido a sobrellevar la perdida de puntos importantes, además ha mejorado sus golpes sobretodo de derecha-menciona Tezuka-si sigue así, dentro de uno o dos años, llegara a estar dentro de los 10 mejores

El argentino se prepara, sabe que necesita un buen servicio para controlar el punto, se concentra para realizarlo y la lanza con fuerza y angulado, el japonés corre, tratando de alcanzándola patinado sobre la arcilla, levanta la pelota, Contreras corre hacia atrás, la presión de no perder su servicio era demasiada, haciéndole que se equivocara en el remate, haciéndolo débil y tarde, permitiéndole a su rival lanzar un derechazo, pero el argentino por algo fue el octavo del mundo alguna vez, hace que una corta, apenas cruzando la red, Momo no llega

-¡Deuce!

La situación se mantenía igual, Momo presionaba al argentino con sus golpes, que cada vez se hacían más profundos, fuertes y precisos, sobre todo cada vez que el japonés quedaba en ventaja, usaba lo mejor de su repertorio. En las gradas sus compañeros le daban todo su apoyo, celebrando cada vez que realiza un buen punto, pero no eran los únicos, el público en general disfrutaba del excelente partido. Después de 3 ventajas para el joven de ojos violetas, este había decidido jugar todo o nada _"No importa lo que pase… le quebraré el servicio…"_ totalmente decidido, ya estaba a mitad de camino gracias a un derechazo cruzado

-¡Adventaje Momoshiro!

-¡Esta es la vencida Momo-chan!-animaba el chico con estilo acrobático entre tantos vítores, pero alzaba la voz para que él pudiera escucharlo, su compañero de dobles solo miraba atentamente la cancha, pero en su rostro se veía la satisfacción y a la vez esperanza para que pudiera romper la monotonía, mientras que Inui, anotaba rápidamente los datos recogidos y haciendo una rápida proyección

-Contreras no se esperaba esto, ese es su punto débil, se confía demasiado cuando cree que tiene todo bajo control…-anuncia

Ryoma, aunque se veían tan indiferente e impasible como siempre, pero estaba nervioso, el partido le erizaba la piel, cada vez se ponía mas interesante mejor dicho, emocionante, su ex compañero mostraba un excelente nivel y esperaba que este punto se resolviera de lado de su compañero de equipo

Contreras servía nuevamente, realiza un excelente saque, era muy difícil para que Momo lo contestara pero lo logra, lanzándola hacia los pies, el argentino la levanta, con ese movimiento, el japonés solo sonríe

-Ahora no fallaré

Ryoma abre los de sobremanera, los demás se levantan

-¡Hazlo!-gritan todos a coro

En el restaurante estaban en las mismas condiciones, a punto de levantarse, viendo desde la pantalla, la posición que estaba teniendo y después el salto

-Es el…-murmura Sakuno

-¡Dunk smash!-grita con todas sus fuerzas, Momoshiro, haciendo su famoso remate

-Game, set Momoshiro 6-4

La gente aplaudía a rabiar, a decir verdad no mantenía muchas esperanzas de que este japonés pudiera vencer, sobretodo contra alguien experto en jugar en arcilla, pero todo por el espectáculo. El chico ojos de gato sonreía con satisfacción

-¡Eso es Momo-chan!-gritó Eiji desde su posición

-¡Hiciste un buen trabajo!-Oishii decía tranquilamente, claro, levantado de su asiento

-¿A donde vas?-le pregunta Inui a Echizen, el dúo de oro se da cuenta mientras que se levanta

-No es necesario que siga aquí-mirando fijamente la cancha y después a los dos jugadores-ya se el resultado-y se retira tranquilamente

Yuri Karpin estaba feliz con el cometido de su dirigido _"Muy bien, ahora tendrás un buen pie para el tercero…"_ observa atentamente al argentino _"… lo destruiste psicológicamente, no desperdicies esta oportunidad…"_

El restaurante rebosaba de alegría al ver a su amigo ganar, tanto que Tomoka abraza sin querer a Horio

-Suéltame-casi con asfixia

-Ya te solté-le dice de mala gana-solo estaba feliz porque Momo haya ganado, aunque no quería admitir que le dio gusto hacerlo

-¡SI! Mi primo es el mejor ¿No lo creen?-gritaba Arashi

-Por supuesto, Momo es excelente-le responde Ann

-Que entusiasmo en responder ¿Acaso te gusta?-le pregunta inquisidoramente

-Claro que no-le responde con poco convencimiento, ya que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo

-Mantuvo la calma en los momentos precisos, ha mejorado mucho esa parte, eso desesperó al rival

-Claro abuela-le comenta Sakuno-antes se apresuraba demasiado para ganar los puntos

-Si sigue así, podrá ganar el tercero, lo único que tiene que hacer es mantener la concentración-comentaba Tezuka

-Además de mantener la precisión de sus golpes, eso lo ayuda a presionar al rival-termina diciendo Fuji

-¡Vamos Momo, tu puedes!-gritaban todos, esperando el comienzo del siguiente

**FIN CAPITULO III**

Hola hola hola ¿Cómo han estado? Yo bien, ahora empezaré mi práctica para titularme este año. Primero que nada, quería pedirles disculpas a todas las que han esperando por este capitulo (es que estuve viajando además no soy muy dada a los deportes, para escribir este partido tuve que ver mucho tenis… así que hay un error, espero que me disculpen…), espero que no decepcione, ya que mi estilo es parecerme a la historia original lo más posible, tratando de que los personajes sigan como están (leer el manga es muy útil… ya lo encontré…). También quería desearles lo mejor este año, espero que se cumplan todo lo que desean y propongan

Ahora a responder reviews (los que había respondido antes… los responderé de nuevo :P)

Haine Asakura: que bueno que la encuentre interesante, al estar más grandes, tendrán otros problemas… me gusta mucho el tenis, pero no para jugarlo, además necesitaba más realidad al imaginarlos en el circuito ATP

Tomoyuki Sasaki: (Tomo-chan) ¿Que crees tú? (Yuki) Algo muy grave le pasó a Kawamura-kun para alejarse de tenis… (Tomo-chan) No le haré caso (TomoYuki) Algunas cosas no cambian :P

Darkwolf: Habrá romance, pero más adelante, espero que tengas paciencia (es que como escribí en mi primer cap, soy muy lenta para actualizar). Además espero que te hayas entretenido

Kisa Tsutaka: Soy muy mala para los sumarios, ahora me acostumbre a escribir solo el titulo… Ojalá que la popularidad se mantenga, o si no, no me importa, lo seguiré hasta el final, poner limite a la cantidad de review lo encuentro de mal gusto (espero no herir a nadie con este comentario)

MaRukawa n.n: una de mis más fieles lectoras, me sorprendió ver tu review para esta historia… no importa que no la hayas visto (sabes muy bien que CHV lo repiten cada cierto tiempo, o si no, consíguete el manga, es más entretenido, según mi opinión). A todo el mundo le gusta Fuji y Ryoma… yo no tengo ningún favorito en particular, todos tienen ese que se yo ¿Con quien esta saliendo con Sakuno? Es un secreto guardado bajo siete llaves

Lizirien: solo espera haaaaaaaaaaarto, espero que este cap sea de tu gusto…


	4. Despues de la tormenta

**CAPITULO IV: DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA **

-Mira de cerca de ese chico…-le comentaba sentado a su lado un hombre mayor, quizás de 50 o más años, con el pelo muy rubio y unos fríos azules a un joven de la mismas características, teniendo un jockey que lo protegía del intenso sol-… quizás no sea un genio como Echizen, pero tiene una de las cosas más importantes que debe tener un jugador, templanza y voluntad para ganar un partido

-Si… papá…-sin mirarlo mientras mantenía su atención a la cancha, en especial a un jugador que usaba siempre un pañuelo en su cabeza, ya que posiblemente sería su próximo rival en la segunda ronda en campeonato de Conde de Godó, ya que Kaoru Kaidoh, vencía, aunque no muy cómodamente, al ruso Iván Romanov por 7-6, en un tie break muy apretado (8-6, por poco le quiebra el servicio cuando estaba sacando para ganarlo) y ahora, estaban 5-4, el japonés tenia la ventaja (le había roto el servicio en el séptimo juego) y su contrario tenia la responsabilidad de mantenerse con vida con su saque. La mayoría de los jugadores de esa nacionalidad son criados en su juego en superficies rápidas, como son la carpeta o el cemento, así que era natural que le costara acostumbrarse a la lentitud de la arcilla, igual que Mamushi, por lo que se podría decir que estaban en las mismas condiciones

Romanov estaba al servicio, se prepara, el tiro era bueno, pero muy débil. Lo que permitió que Kaidoh hiciera lo que quisiera con el, lanzando un poderoso tiro cruzado hacia la derecha de su oponente

-¡0-15!-dicta el juez de silla

El joven se preparaba para recibir el saque, meciéndose de un lado a otro, en señal de espera para moverse de la manera indicada en el campo de juego frente al servicio del ruso. Esta vez era fuerte y colocado, fuera del alcance del jugador, un ace

-¡15-15!

El adversario del muchacho del pañuelo se mueve hacia el lado opuesto, en su rostro ya estaba resistiendo el cansancio que produce el jugar en polvo de ladrillo, por su parte Kaidoh estaba más entero, y él se dio cuenta de que su oponente no estaba igual que él, sin duda, su resistencia se la debía a su entrenador _"… y a ese jugo asqueroso…"_

-¡15-30!-sus dos servicios habían quedado en la red. Romanov se movía cansadamente, le costó mucho mantener su saque en el segundo set, el tie break lo había desestabilizado psicológicamente, además de gastar mucha energía, sin mencionar que se había sorprendido con la capacidad física de Mamushi, ya lo había enfrentado en el ATP de Brasil el año anterior y vio como se cansaba con facilidad, lo que le permitió ganarle de una manera cómoda _"Ahora es diferente…creo que ya no podré con él, estoy muy agotado… pero aun estoy en pie…"._ Con eso en mente no se iba a rendir fácilmente, realiza un buen servicio, el pequeño suspiro que le dio el haber realizado esa doble falta, había recuperado un poco las fuerzas, pero Kaidoh no se confía y realiza un derechazo cruzado, lejos de que pudiera alcanzarla

-¡15-40!-

"_Es mi oportunidad…"_ pensaba el japonés. El tener dos puntos de quiebre le daban una excelente ventaja para abrochar el partido a su favor_ "… además está cansado…pero no debo confiarme…"_. El ruso saca y de esta manera se enfrascan en una larga disputa por el punto, con golpes cruzados y ganadores, cada uno ponía lo mejor de si en su juego, Romanov estaba en sus límites pero no bajaba los brazos. Hacia el final del punto, el jugador ruso sube a la red, lazando una pelota corta, pero Kaidoh llega y con un poco de suerte, la golpea suavemente, dejando sin opción al oponente, ganándose la ovación del público

-Game, set, match Kaidoh-dicta sin apelación el juez de silla

Ambos jugadores se acercan para darse la mano

-Esta vez me has sorprendido, no usaste tu golpe especial-le dice en tono de felicitación

-Gracias, tenía que vengarme por lo que me hiciste el año pasado

El ruso esboza una sonrisa frente a este comentario

-No dudes que la próxima vez te venceré de nuevo-mientras se alejaba del joven para tomar sus cosas y recibir los vítores de la gente, que había reconocido la gran calidad que demostró frente a los espectadores

-Eso lo veremos…-murmulla el aludido tomando sus cosas para irse a los vestuarios, sin antes firmar a la cámara, aunque esa nueva tradición no le agradaba del todo

-Es muy bueno, no puedo creer que aun este más debajo de los 60 mejores

-Si, pero hoy no usó su mejor golpe… quizás su entrenador se lo haya aconsejado, debes tener cuidado con eso

-Lo se papá… no puedo desmerecer el puesto que tengo…-es que John Robinson de EEUU era unos de los cabezas de serie de este campeonato, además de ser el mejor en arcilla de sus compatriotas-tengo que demostrarles a todos los no confiaron en mi que se equivocaron…-con voz decidida, a la vez que se levanta y se aleja con su entrenador y padre de la cancha, pensando en el contrincante que tendrá en frente al día siguiente.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

-"Game, set match Momoshiro"-se oía por la televisión

-"Una gran sorpresa, uno de los mejores exponentes de arcilla, el argentino Gonzalo Contreras ha perdido frente a Takeshi Momoshiro por parciales de 3-6, 6-4 y 6-2"-comentaba uno de los presentadores, que apenas se podía escuchar por los aplausos que venias del court

-"Esto es estupendo, Momoshiro hizo un gran partido frente a unos de los mejores jugadores de esta superficie, sin duda ha mejorado sus golpes de derecha, aunque le falta mejorar el revés a dos manos, además en la parte mental se ha fortalecido… sin duda el cambio de entrenador le sentó muy bien…"-explicaba el experto de turno

-¡Momo estuvo increíble!-el grupo de universitarios celebraban la victoria de su amigo en el punto de reunión, el restaurante de Kawamura, quien por supuesto lo había cerrado. Estaba feliz con el triunfo de su ex compañero, pero también miraba el partido con algo de nostalgia, y hasta quizás con algo de envidia sana, ya que él pudo cumplir su sueño de estar entre los mejores profesionales del tenis mundial del momento, aunque ya hacía mucho tiempo, para ser más exactos, cuando egresara de la secundaria, hacia ocho años, había decidido su retiro, sin embargo siempre tuvo la curiosidad que tienen todos los humanos de querer saber como hubiera sido de haber tomado otro camino, eso comenzó desde que entró a la preparatoria y poco a poco se fue acrecentado, hasta cuando ya había decidido regresar, la tragedia se impuso en su familia _"Pero eso ya es pasado… ahora solo debo vivir el presente…", _pero lo mantenía como un gran secreto los deseos de volver a jugar

-Te hubiera gustado seguir jugando ¿o me equivoco?-le pregunta de repente la entrenadora Ryuzaki, cosa que sorprende a Taka-san

-No lo se

-No me mientas, te conozco, además aun no te creo mucho eso de porque te retiraste después de las nacionales

-Ya se lo dije-con mucho respeto-quería seguir el negocio de mi padre- (que era cocinar sushi), sabiendo que en parte no era tan cierto

-Sabes, eras un aporte para el equipo y lo hubieras sido también si hubieras continuado… pero igualmente fuiste

-Pero tenía que seguir mi destino… -le responde con algo de pesar

-Eso no es cierto… fuiste de gran ayuda en las nacionales, recuerda que llegamos muy lejos-tratando de animarlo

-Si, pero recuerdo que alguien me recordó algo que le dije, hace mucho tiempo y era que el tenis no dejaba a todos conformes

-Eso es porque uno quiere-y mirándolo fijamente-te diré algo… aun estas a tiempo, no te arrepientas

-No entrenadora, ya es tarde para mi… -esbozando una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos demostraban todo lo contrario, demostraban una profunda tristeza

-… en el tercer set, barrió con Contreras, ese quiebre de servicio si que lo ayudó-menciona con alegría Sakuno-¿no es así abuela?-lo que ella responde moviendo la cabeza en forma afirmativa, sacándola de la conversación que tenía con el dueño del restaurante, quien aprovecha ir hacia la cocina a traer más comida para todos, aunque en realidad era para olvidar todo lo que le había dicho

-Por supuesto, mi primo es un genio para el tenis-obviamente la aspirante a profesora estaba muy orgullosa de su querido familiar

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sakuno, ese quiebre le facilitó las cosas, lo hizo sentirse más relajado en el juego y más cómodo con su estrategia-agrega la menor de los Tachibana

-Que observadora…-menciona picadamente Tomoka, a lo que Ann se molesta un poco con ella. Y es que durante toda la transmisión, ella y Arashi se encargaron de fastidiarla todo lo que podían con el jugador de ojos violetas.

-Además su Dunk Smash es más fuerte que antes, el argentino no pudo hacer nada para contrarrestarlo-concluye Katsuo

-Me ha sorprendido gratamente-menciona Syusuke-su derecha esta mejor que nunca, tendré que cuidarme de sus golpes la próxima vez que juguemos-sonriendo sádicamente, pero dejándose ver sus profundos ojos, lo que significaba que hablaba en serio, muy en serio

-De… bes estar… estar con…tenta con el triun… triunfo de Momo-chan… Kido-san-decía el dueño del lugar mientras le daba su tercer vaso de jugo de naranja

-Claro que si-respondiéndole con una cordial sonrisa-él es asombroso-recibiéndolo

-Creo que Karpin ha hecho un buen trabajo con él-dicta con seriedad Tezuka

-Tú debes saber mejor que nadie como trabaja, ya que fue tu entrenador, aun no entiendo la razón de su alejamiento-le dice Fuji-a su lado, pudiste ser el mejor de todos, incluso mejor que Echizen-pero el joven de anteojos se limitó a mirar su vaso de jugo medio vacío con algo de nostalgia, pero en esa expresión había algo más, cosa que Arashi advierte _"… ¿Qué habrá pasado?..."_ piensa con algo de preocupación

-La tienes muy difícil ¿lo sabías?-le murmura el prodigio a Kawamura

-¿Dí… fi… cil?-tratando de parecer normal, pero ese tartamudeo no lo dejaba en paz, sobretodo si era conciente de que la chica que le interesaba pudiera escucharlo

-Claro-dándose cuenta del comportamiento de ella-pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde-con una cara de santo

-¡Cállate, eso a ti no te importa!-sorprendiendo a todo el local, a lo que solo atina a sonrojarse y a reír como tonto

-Qué pena, ya no veré a ese jugador otra vez…-comenta con algo de tristeza

-Ay por Dios…-se lamentaban sus amigas

-Pareciera que solo vienes aquí a decir quien es guapo o no-le recrimina Ann

-¿Y por que no? En el circuito la mayoría son guapos, pero como siempre le he dicho a Saku-chan, nadie es tan guapo como mi Ryoma-sama-y a la vez que sus ojos se formaban corazoncitos-¿No vieron lo lindo que estaba?-a los asistentes solo les caía la gota de la sorpresa

-¿Hasta cuando seguirás con esa obsesión Osakada?-le recrimina Horio

-Hasta que algún día me vuelva a ver y se enamore perdidamente de mi… soñar no cuesta nada ¿No lo creen?-mirándolos a todos

-No se porque sigo enamorado de ti…-murmulla el chico que tenia dos años más de experiencia en el tenis con algo de rabia

-¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunta Kachiro, quien estaba a su lado

-No nada… no dije nada…-responde y por supuesto algo incómodo

"_Soñar no cuesta nada… ¿Eh?..."_ piensa Arashi, mientras mira de reojo al asistente de la entrenadora Ryuzaki _"… esto no significa nada… no lo conozco… y creo que él no se tomaría la molestia de conocerme…"_ manteniendo su triste mirada hacia Tezuka, el joven le responde viéndola, haciendo que la aspirante a profesora se girara repentinamente hacia la bebida que tan amablemente le había traído Kawamura

De repente se escucha el sonido del teléfono del lugar, el dueño va a contestar, tenía que hablar un poco más alto para poder escuchar y hablar

-Ryuzaki-san… es para ti

La chica se acerca al aparato

-Por favor pueden hablar más bajo-les pide con cortesía

Mientras hablaba, en su rostro se empezaba a iluminarse de carmesí, se notaba que estaba hablando con alguien especial, de los nervios enredaba sus dedos con el cable del auricular, sonriendo de felicidad, sabía que también jugaría ese torneo, esperaba que le fuera bien, era lo que más deseaba. Sus amigas la miraban con atención, sabían de lo enamorada que estaba de esa persona, siempre que la llamaba se ponía de la misma forma

-¿Creen que sea él?-pregunta entre murmullos Ann

-¿Qué no la ves?-le regaña Arashi-cada vez que habla con él, se pone así

-Por lo que me dijo, estaría jugando un poco antes que Momo-san en una de las canchas-relataba la chica del lunar mientras miraba su reloj-y por lo visto veo que ya terminó

-¿En serio? ¿Avanzaste?-grita de felicidad la pelirroja-que suerte, sabia que podías hacerlo-de repente, se pone triste-no te vayas… por favor… está bien, además creo que ya es hora de acostarme, mañana tengo clases en la universidad temprano... -regresando su sonrisa en la cara-te estaré esperando… adiós…-a la vez que colgaba el teléfono

-¿Era…?-decía la abuela, a sabiendas que estaba en lo correcto, además de los verdaderos sentimientos de su nieta, Sakuno asiente con la cabeza y demostrando una gran felicidad

-Si… y ganó

-Muy bien, otra razón para celebrar…-decía el dueño de restaurante

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Era una blanca habitación que era cruzada por una larga banca que permitía a los jugadores concentrarse o relajarse, eso dependía de la ocasión. Ahí estaba sentado Takeshi Momoshiro, amarrándose los cordones de las zapatillas después de haber tomado una ducha refrescante que hacia que olvidara todo el calor que se sentía por el fragor del partido de tenis que había jugado antes, para después ir a su hotel a descansar y esperar a su rival de la segunda ronda. Cuando levanta la mirada se encuentra con el rostro de su entrenador

-Gracias-murmura el chico

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-le pregunta sorprendido

-Has hecho de mí un gran tenista, en estos meses he jugado mejor que todos mis años de profesional que llevo

-Pero eres constante, no te desanimas fácilmente, tú mismo has mejorado…-cambiando suavemente de tema-… te felicito por el partido de hoy, has mostrado todos tus progresos, pero aun te falta mucho para alcanzar tu objetivo que te marcaste para finales de año

-Si, todavía me queda tiempo para llegar al torneo de maestros

"_Me recuerdas tanto a Tezuka, pero él aun no toma conciencia del peligro que esta tomando al seguir jugando_…" ese pensamiento le vino a la cabeza a Karpin, la tristeza de esas palabras se demostraron en sus claros ojos azules

-¿Qué pasa entrenador?-le dice algo extraño el joven de ojos violetas al notar su distracción

-Nada muchacho… solo estaba pensando en quien podría ser tu rival-en realidad no quería seguir hurgando en el pasado, ahora su presente era el jugador que tenía en frente -es probable que te toque con alguien no tan difícil como Contreras y además…-meditando en lo que iba a decir

-¿Además que?

-Si ganas todos tus partidos puedes enfrentarte con Ryoma Echizen en la final

Eso si que sorprendió a Momo. Nunca tomaba muy en serio el camino que tenia que hacer para llegar a la final de un campeonato _"… pero será divertido enfrentarme a Echizen, nunca lo hemos hecho en el circuito profesional… ahí podré ver cuanto ha mejorado… de verdad… me gustaría que pudiera ser capaz de sacar sus auténticas habilidades…"_ esas palabras lo llenaban de mucha ansiedad

-Muy bien, entonces pondré todo mi esfuerzo para llegar hasta el último partido-demostrando con palabras lo que sentía en ese instante… las ansiosas ganas de enfrentarse a unos de los mejores tenistas que existían en el tenis profesional del momento.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

-¿Regresaste tan pronto?-le mira incrédulo Kevin, su entrenador al ver a su dirigido regresar al hotel Gran Marina de Barcelona, en donde se hospedaban, mientras el americano estaba muy atento al partido que se estaba transmitiendo, obviamente el de Momoshiro con Contreras, que acababa de terminar a favor del japonés con parciales de 3-6, 6-4 y 6-2-Pensé que te ibas a quedar a ver como tu amigo le gana a este argentino

-No era necesario, el haberle quebrado el servicio fue muy bueno para él-con su característico tono de voz-además en la tarde tengo que entrenar

-Me parece bien-a la vez que se levantaba de su cómodo sillón-sabes, según el cuadro, si ambos ganan sus respectivos partidos, podrían encontrarse en la final, puede ser interesante el que te enfrentes con él

-¿Lo crees?

-¿Por qué no hacerlo? Conoces muy bien su juego, sabes muy bien sus puntos débiles…

-Momo esta entrenando con Yuri Karpin-interrumpiéndole

-¿En serio?-luciendo sorprendido-y yo pensaba que era solo un rumor ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo vi en las gradas, las que estaban más cercanas a la cancha

-Antes entrenaba a Kunimitsu Tezuka, pero lo dejó después de su última lesión… tu debes conocer a ese jugador

-Sí…

-Entonces si es como he escuchado, si les exige al máximo a sus dirigidos, mejor que me ponga a investigar…-su entrenador le recordaba a todo lo que dejó en Seigaku, cada una de sus actitudes le evocaban a alguien de su antiguo equipo de tenis, esto no quería decir que era malo en lo que hacía, al contrario, era uno de los mejores, pero quizás esa era la mayor razón de que lo aceptó como compañero de viaje _-_… Ryoma…-lo estaban llamando

-¿Qué?-algo distraído

-Es mejor que descanses, mientras yo investigaré sobre Karpin y su método de trabajo, descansa bastante, el entrenamiento será muy duro… además tenemos que reorganizar el calendario, los primeros 4 meses del año han sido impresionantes buenos, en casi todos has llegado a instancias finales, pero no queremos que te lesiones por la sobrecarga de trabajo

-Está bien-y se dirige a su habitación

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ya era un poco tarde, pero en el edificio en donde se editaba la revista de tenis aun había luces encendidas, en especial la que daba la lámpara sobre el escritorio del periodista Mamoru Inoue, tenía que terminar una crónica sobre los próximos torneos juveniles que se avecinaban, además que se acercaban las competencias por equipos de las diferentes escuelas secundarias para ver quien iría a las nacionales, sin mencionar que el circuito universitario se abría a pasos agigantados, ya que muchas de las estrellas que brillaron hace tanto tiempo, lo siguen haciendo, maravillando a quien fuera a sus partidos, que podían perfectamente eclipsar a los del ATP.

-Espero que el jefe este contento con esto-releyendo una y otra vez su artículo

-Claro que está bien…-se oye una voz femenina desde atrás, cosa que asustó un poco a Inoue-tu especialidad son las competencias estudiantiles

-Pero si eras tú Shiba… casi me matas del susto-la otrora ayudante del veterano, ahora era una estupenda reportera, sin mencionar la calidad de las imágenes que sacaba, sin duda era la mejor captando los mejores momentos. En su aspecto físico, era una atractiva mujer, se podía decir que era como el vino-sin la ayuda de Ryuzaki-san, no se que hubiera sido de mi-es que su asistente le había prácticamente la mitad del trabajo, ya que se encargó de la investigación sobres las escuelas y cada uno de los jugadores, él estaba muy ocupado con los universitarios

-Espero que lo tengas listo para que el jefe lo lea, sabes como se pone cuando se retrasa la entrega

-Ya lo sé, listo, ahora a imprimir para que lo haga-con una sonrisa en el rostro-solo faltan tus fotos y estará listo para la siguiente edición-pero la impresora no quería hacer su trabajo-vamos, no seas mala conmigo, solo son cuatro hojas-hablándole como si fuera una persona-por favor, por favor, por favor

-Inoue, te quiero en mi oficina ahora mismo-se escucha al editor con un tremendo vozarrón que haría que cualquiera temblase de miedo, rompiendo una tranquila quietud que reinaba en el piso

-Ya… ya voy jefe-algo temeroso

-Dije ahora mismo

-Si, ya voy…-

-Ve, yo veré como arreglo esto-dándole ánimos la mujer-ojalá que no lo regañe-se decía Shiba para si viéndolo irse-¡ah! aquí esta el problema-abriendo la tapa de la impresora-unos de los cartuchos no tiene tinta, lástima que sea una impresora así-mientras se iba buscar una de repuesto

Inoue iba apesumbrado hacia la oficina del editor en jefe _"Me regañará por no tenerle la crónica a tiempo" _pensaba pero no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que lo que su jefe quería decirle

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

-Como me hizo sufrir Momo-chan… por lo menos se tuvo más confianza en el último set…-decía Eiji a Oishii e Inui mientras salían del court central de torneo

-Su rival no era fácil, debes entenderlo

-Él tiene razón-le menciona el joven de lentes-Contreras esta rankeado dentro de los 10 mejores del mundo, además de ser un experto en arcilla, el haberle ganado es un gran merito

-¡Kikumaru, Oishii! What do you doing here?-se oye una voz furiosa

-Ya me dio escalofríos…-tiritando de miedo el chico acróbata en su idioma natal

-Si… es ella-con algo de resignación habla su compañero

La voz se hacía más cercana y aumentaba en decibeles, hasta que llega al grupo de muchachos

-Díganme ¿Qué hacen aquí? Ahora deberían están descansando y recuperándose para el partido de mañana…-aun hablando en inglés, a la vez que se ponía en frente de ellos una joven de la misma edad, 1,70, delgada, se podría decir que bonita, a pesar de que vestía deportivamente con un conjunto blanco y ancho, rubia de ojos azules y la piel blanca, debido a su origen sueco y que no tenía aspecto de muchos amigos

-Agnetha… no te enojes…-con temor de no saber que esperar cuando ella estaba enojada

-¿Qué no me enoje? Ambos se van sin avisarle a nadie… saben muy bien que pueden ganar muchos puntos en la temporada de arcilla y así estar dentro de las 20 mejores parejas del mundo ¿Acaso no lo entienden?-aun más furiosa frente a la actitud del pelirrojo-Apuesto que fue idea tuya, claro…-cruzando los brazos mirándolo con un poco de odio

-Terminamos antes, así que nos dio tiempo para ir a ver a nuestro amigo antes de regresar al hotel, además le avisamos a tu padre-le explica tranquilamente Oishii

-¿En serio?-calmando la ofensiva que tenía con la pareja de dobles-Esa no es una excusa, mi padre quiere hablar con ustedes sobre el partido de hoy, saben que siempre lo hace-regresando a su anterior actitud

-Discúlpanos Inui, órdenes son órdenes

-Creo que es verdad de lo que dicen sobre Gustav Petersson-mientras se arreglaba los anteojos

-¿Inui, Sadaharu Inui, el rey de los datos?-se acercaba la muchacha, el aludido asiente con la cabeza-No pensé que fueras amigo de estos dos-en un tono despectivo que no le gustó nada a Eiji y obviamente quería darle su merecido

-Déjame Oishii, no tiene derecho a tratarnos así

-Calma…-mientras se trataba de detener a su compañero-sabes muy bien que lo hace por mejorar su rendimiento

-Supongo que debes saber algo de él-muy entusiasmada

-Si, se que es uno de los mejores entrenadores de dobles, tu eres su hija ¿no es así?

-Si, me presento, me llamo Agnetha Petersson-extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo, cosa que Inui le responde de la misma manera-eres famoso en todo el circuito por ser el mayor recolector de datos de todos los jugadores ¿Quién fuera como tu?-es que sin duda era una admiradora de su trabajo, lo había seguido desde que ella entró al circuito para ayudar a su padre en la preparación física de sus dirigidos

-¿Qué no dijiste que era hora de irnos?-habla el pelirrojo-armaste un escándalo porque no estábamos en el hotel y ahora eres tú la que nos esta retrasando

-Esta bien-mirándolo con la misma furia desde que lo vio por primera vez-fue un gusto conocerte-cambiando radicalmente su actitud frente a su ídolo y los tres se encaminan hacia la salida

-Saluda a Kaidoh de nuestra parte-le dice Oishii antes de partir

El joven entrenador los ve irse, para después mirar su reloj de pulsera

-A esta hora, debe haber terminado el partido…-y se encamina hacia la cancha en donde jugaba su dirigido…

**FIN CAPITULO IV**

Hola… ¿Cómo han estado?... lo malo de tener dos fics en línea es que me demoro mucho más en actualizar (además los dos se tratan de deportes… mas difícil aun) y como ahora trabajo… espero que sepan entender… por no decir que he cometido un error garrafal, la mayoría no se ha dado cuenta pero yo si, asi que no me lo perdonaría. La equivocación es la siguiente: los torneos ATP, los cabezas de serie siempre quedan libres en la primera ronda, pero en mi historia el argentino Gonzalo Contreras era nº 8 del mundo, por lo tanto cabeza de serie y lo hice jugar en esa instancia y Ryoma también lo es (es nº 15) y no juega, lo siento mucho… así que modificaré los cap que tengo en línea, pero en ese detalle y en otros más, porque releyéndola, los encuentro muy exagerados

Ahora a responder reviews

Aiko1504: pues a me gusta hacerlo de esa manera, no alejarme para nada del original (y en algún sueño lejano, el autor original pueda leerlo y se contacte conmigo para ayudarle en el guión… que sueño ¿no?). Gracias por el halago de que los personajes se mantengan igual… eso significa que mis objetivos se han cumplido… a pesar de los años que he puesto… No soy experta, pero para hacerlo bien, necesito observar el tenis detenidamente (no sabes cuanto tuve que ver tenis…) y las respuestas a tus preguntas, durante la continuación de la historia, se desvelarán, no te preocupes…

Kamira-Elric: que bueno que te haya gustado, es un gusto para mí

Rosas: personalmente, no he leído los yaoi que existen del Prince of tennis… aunque el genero no me desagrada del todo (lo que he leído de Slam Dunk… uf), así de que no te podría decir si son buenos o no. Que bueno que te guste mi fic, nadie me había criticado la manera de cómo escribo, al parecer, no lo hago tan mal como creía (no sabes como demoro en arreglar errores, todo un día… a pesar de que se me pasan alguno :P). El manejo de personajes… me dedico a observarlos lo mejor que pueda para poder mantener su carácter (además, aun me falta leer el manga… que mas cercano que eso...) y obviamente debe mantener la realidad, porque sacando cuentas, estarían en el circuito ATP…Ahhhhhhhhhhh, los OC…a todo el mundo le gustan, ejejejejeje, y habrán más… Quizás sea cierto en que modifique un poco el carácter del capitán de Seigaku, pero la edad hace que uno cambie la personalidad, pero lo principal aun se mantiene, al menos eso creo. Lo de la estatura, ya me lo han criticado, y personalmente creo que me pase… pero es que… en la historia, los que tenían 13 o 14, mas de alguno pasaba el 1.70… eso tampoco se ciñe a la realidad… (Pero con el arreglo que les haré espero que te convenzan más)…Como escribí anteriormente, independientemente la cantidad de reviews que lleguen, lo continuaré (además tengo que continuar uno que tengo botado por ahí…) y obviamente, tengo que investigar sobre el deporte… no pondría cualquier cabeza de pescado, eso no me lo perdonaría…además me gustaría hablar contigo, como eres una lectora exigente, criticas muy bien, a mi Hotmail solo agrégale mi nick y listo


	5. Nuevos horizontes

**CAPITULO V: NUEVOS HORIZONTES**

Se acercaba el mediodía en Barcelona y un grupo conformado por una jovencita de tez blanca y dos muchachos de origen oriental se dirigían al hotel en donde se hospedaban, Le Meridien (n/a: es un hotel que existe, lo elegí porque queda mas cerca de la Linea 3 del metro que lleva al court), pero ninguno de ellos tenían caras de buenos amigos entre si, es que para llevar la fiesta en paz, sobre todo Eiji con Agnetha. Desde que se conocieron, hicieron un corto circuito, ella era fría y reservada, adoraba el orden y la tranquila, le gusta que todo este en regla en su vida, además de no tener nada más ni nada menos, ya que si eso no se cumplía, creía que su mundo tan estructurado se terminaría. Por otro lado, Kikumaru era lo opuesto, siempre bromista, siempre alegre, jugando con el corazón, no importando lo que pueda pasar en el futuro más próximo, prefirieron tácitamente no hablar durante todo el camino. Al llegar la chica se acerca a la recepción para preguntar por su padre

**-¿Se encuentra Gustav Petterson?-**pregunta en un perfecto español

El dúo de oro solo soportaba a Agnetha por el solo hecho de que ella era la hija de su entrenador, ya que la mayoría de su éxito en el circuito de dobles se debía a las técnicas y preocupación que le daba a su manera de juego. Gustav Petersson pensó que su hija podía ayudar en el entrenamiento, ya que era una graduada de preparación física para deportistas de alto rendimiento y realmente había sido un aporte para ellos, pero constante tenia que separarlos, en especial la chica y Eiji, simplemente no se soportaban

**-Sí señorita-**le contesta amablemente la recepcionista**-los está esperando en el restaurante del hotel-**indicarles el camino con su brazo izquierdo.

Los chicos se encaminaron hacia el lugar, manteniendo ese horrible ambiente entre ellos tres.

**-¿Volviste a discutir con ellos, hija?-**en tono de resignación le pregunta un hombre de mediana edad, que de pelo rubio no le quedaba mucho, pero se veía que tenia un buen estado físico para su edad

**-Papá, su primera obligación es contigo, no con otras personas-**tratando de justificarse

**-Quizás lo sea, pero ellos me avisaron que iban a ver a un amigo suyo en las canchas de sencillos, me imagino que te lo dijeron de buena forma-**contra eso, la muchacha no tenia nada que hacer, era cierto, Oishii fue muy calmado al responderle cuando le preguntó de mala manera**-¿Estoy en lo cierto?-**pregunta, tratando de adivinarle su actitud

**-Si papá**

**-Entonces…**

**-Discúlpenme…-**se le oyó en un susurro a la chica

Eiji estaba apunto de celebrar pero Oishii lo detuvo

**-No te preocupes Agnetha-**le dice amablemente

**-Ahora hija, ve a descansar… en la tarde tenemos que recuperarlos físicamente y necesito que estés de buena forma para realizar un buen trabajo ¿OK?**

**-Si, papá-**y rápidamente se da la vuelta, pero sintiéndose muy mal _"¿Por qué siempre tiene que defenderlos?... ¿Por qué nunca me das la razón?..."_

**-Siéntense por favor…-**indicándoles las dos sillas que tenían en frente, los chicos se sientan**-agradezco que sean tan pacientes con mi hija, saben que es su primer trabajo profesional y quiere que todo le salga como espera**

**-No se preocupe entrenador…-**

**-Pero no debe tratarnos así-**interrumpe Eiji**-no porque sea hija suya, debe tomarse atribuciones que no le corresponde-**tratando de calmarse

**-Eiji… espera-**trataba de tranquilizarlo su compañero

**-Lo se, esta es la primera vez que estamos juntos después de tanto tiempo…-**su voz denotaba tristeza, el pelirrojo al notarlo para inmediatamente**-bueno…**-cambiando de tema**-¿Cómo se sintieron la arcilla de Barcelona?**

**-Bastante rápida, pensaba que estaba más lenta**

**-Y la pelota estaba bastante liviana, me sentí bien jugando, era como si estuviera jugando en cancha rápida-**le dice el chico acrobático

**-Se nota que no estamos al nivel del mar… creo que fue bueno venir aquí, Barcelona y Roma tiene ambiente muy parecidos en cuanto a condiciones climáticas, además tenemos que decidir donde iremos ¿Munich o Estoril?**

**-Ya jugamos en Munich el año pasado y perdimos en segunda ronda**

**-¿Crees que Portugal sea una buena idea Suichirou?**

**-Aunque está más lejos, deberíamos probar suerte allá**

**-Interesante idea… pero después la discutimos, ahora debemos revisar todo el partido, sobre todo tu Oishii, te pones muy tenso en los puntos decisivos…**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ya eran como las 10 de la noche, el manto estelar hacía su aparición para ofrecer descanso a todos los que han trabajado duro todo el día, o para dar confidencialidad a las personas que lo requerían

**-Como pensé, tu recuperación va bien… pero te sugiero que ya no sigas arriesgando tu salud Tezuka-**habla el doctor Kaneshiro, el traumatólogo del hospital el cual asistía mientras veía las últimas radiografías**-si sigues arriesgando tu codo, ya no se que pueda pasarte, quizás esta sea la última oportunidad de que tu brazo se recupere de buena forma, el tiempo pasa y lo sabes mejor que yo…**

El joven de lentes estaba impasivo mientras oía el tono de seriedad con que las decía su médico, sabia que estaba en lo cierto, pero aun no tomaba plena conciencia de eterna lesión, las ganas de seguir jugando le pesaban más que ninguna otra cosa, era lo único que quería. Además sabía de antemano lo que le diría el galeno sobre sus exámenes, ya se lo había dicho antes y se lo repetía nuevamente, si no podía seguir jugando ¿Qué haría? Realmente no lo tenía claro, quizás nunca lo tuvo… pensaba que la lesión se había curado por completo cuando se retiró de Seigaku hace algunos años, estando cerca ya las nacionales. Tenía razones para creerlo, cuando disputó el torneo, se sintió bien jugando, incluso sobrepasando sus fuerzas cuando enfrentó a Kabaji en las preliminares. Sin embargo, al entrar a la preparatoria las molestias volvieron y volvía una y otra vez al hospital, en una eterna ida y venida hasta este momento…

Aunque su rostro seriedad absoluta, cosa que al medico le molesta un poco, creyendo que aun no le prestaba atención, ignorante de toda la batalla que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza

**-¿Me oíste Tezuka?-**le pregunta un poco harto de su aparente indiferencia

**-Si… si lo oí doctor… ¿Está seguro que puedo recuperarme a tiempo para Londres?-**la guerra en su mente la había ganado el deporte blando

**-Creo que si-**totalmente resignado**-en unas tres semanas más puedes tener un entrenamiento más fuerte del que llevas ahora, pero no te extralimites**

**-Está bien doctor…**

**-Ya puedes irte, nos vemos el mes próximo-**se despedía el medico mientras miraba hacia los exámenes de otro paciente

**-Hasta luego-**y el chico de lentes sale tranquilamente de la consulta

**-Tezuka…-**decía el profesional**-espero que sea la última vez que regreses a jugar profesionalmente, si no tu brazo ya no será el mismo…**

El asistente de la profesora Ryuzaki caminaba por los pasillos y aunque no lo aparentaba, estaba contento de que su recuperación iba bien, el tenis estaba por sobre todas las cosas pero las palabras del medico _"es tu ultima oportunidad para que tu brazo se recupere de buena forma…",_ en la que por primera vez retumbaban esas palabras en su mente, las quería olvidar, no quería que nada empañara su felicidad

**-Hola-**le dice alguien, cosa que hace que el joven levante su mirada para ver quien era

**-Fuji…**

**-¿Cómo te fue con el médico?**

**-Bien-**no quería hablar más de la cuenta**-¿Y tú, a qué vienes?**

**-A realizarme unas radiografías, necesito asegurar mi presencia en Roland Garros-**con su eterna sonrisa**-supongo que mañana vamos a entrenar después de clases en las canchas de Seigaku**

**-Sí…**

**-Pues entonces…-**sabia que algo andaba mal con su compañero de entrenamiento**-nos vemos allá-**y su oyente se retira**-¿Qué le habrá dicho el médico… en realidad?**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Muy bien, me hiciste caso-**decía Inui mientras revisaba las estadísticas que le entregaron en la organización de su dirigido frente al ruso Romanov**-no me he equivocado en mis proyecciones**

**-Fshhhh-**se limitaba a decir Kaidoh a la vez que cargaba sus maletas

Ambos se dirigían al hotel en donde se hospedaban, Eurostars Hotel Gran Marina de Barcelona, después de tomar el metro, a las tres de la tarde en el verano, era agradable viajar bajo tierra acompañado con un buen aire acondicionado

**-Ahora tenemos que armar una estrategia para que puedas enfrentarte a Robinson, a pesar de que es americano, es muy bueno en el juego de fondo y en arcilla-**menciona algo inquieto el de anteojos

**-¿Crees que me quiera agotar?**

**-No me extrañaría que lo intentara, en el circuito es sabido que no tienes buena resistencia**

**-Pero hemos trabajado mucho tiempo esa parte**

**-Si, puedes darle una sorpresa con eso, con Romanov el partido no duró demasiado, eso puede darle una errónea imagen de ti**

**-¿Tiene algún golpe especial?**

**-Según mis informes, no, mis datos sobre él están incompletos aún**

Eso le dio algo de preocupación al joven del pañuelo, la mayoría de las veces su entrenador le daba valiosa información sobre sus rivales, pero había ocasiones como ésta, en que solo podía confiarse de su instinto

**-Creo que porque no nos topamos muchos en los campeonatos**

**-Cierto, está más acostumbrado que tú en la arcilla, la mayoría de los puntos que ha tenido a lo largo de su carrera es por los buenos torneos que ha hecho en la superficie**

**-Ya veo-**responde resignado

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado al hotel

**-Ahora, es ahora de que te recuperes físicamente… después tienes que entrenar tus mejores golpes **

**-Está bien, nos vemos en una hora-**se despide su dirigido y va camino a su habitación

**-Qué casualidad… estamos en el mismo hotel…-**caminaba un joven rubio cruzándose con Kaidoh en el lobby del hotel, el chico del pañuelo se detuvo un momento, aunque habló en inglés, le entendió perfectamente, pero inmediatamente retoma su rumbo**-Kaoru Kaidoh… serás mi conejillo de indias, contigo seré capaz de demostrarle a todos que soy el mejor…**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ya era de noche en Barcelona y la pareja de oro se encontraba en su habitación, descansando de la dura sesión de recuperación que tuvieron

**-Se notaba que Agnetha se quería vengar de nosotros-**mascullaba con algo de rabia el pelirrojo, acostado en su cama

**-Pero tú no fuiste nada amable con ella-**le decía el chico de ojos verdes cuando cerraba la habitación

**-¿Cómo quieres que lo fuera? Nos trata como si fuera nuestra entrenadora y no su padre-**ya un poco alterado, la mayoría de las veces Eiji mantenía su carácter afable

**-Pero trata de comprender de que ella quiere ayudar a su padre en lo que pueda**

Inmediatamente Eiji recordó el semblante triste de su entrenador cuando hablaba de su hija en la tarde

**-Ya no se que pensar… y se me está acabando la paciencia**

**-Tranquilo ¿Tu no ayudarías a un ser querido en lo que pudieras?-**las palabras de su compañero lo hicieron reflexionar un poco sobre la situación que estaban viviendo, podría decirse que la entendía algo sobre su manera de actuar para con ellos y su padre

**-Si, lo haría-**y tratando de cambiar de tema**-esperemos que mañana ganemos para ver el debut del pequeñín **

**-Le toca con un lucky looser, es probable que lo venza**

**-Querrás decir que lo despachará en por lo menos una hora-**transformándose inmediatamente en el clon de Inui

**-En el tenis no hay rival pequeño Eiji, si uno tiene la suficiente motivación… es capaz de ganarle a cualquiera-**diciendo esto con reflexión**-mira el partido que tuvimos hoy…nos costó mucho, sobre todo el primer set, ellos estaban muy animados**

**-Te entiendo… **

**-Ten siempre eso presente, nunca lo olvides **

**-Bueno… ahora quiero comer helado-**con una sonrisa de niño

**-¿Ahora?-**se sorprende Oishii

**-Sip, quiero comer helado, quiero comer helado**

**-Después de todos estos años… creo que nunca cambiará**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Muy bien-** Inoue estaba feliz, ya había terminado la planificación que tendría de su nuevo trabajo, casi no lo podía creer, la mañana había sido muy productiva para ambos, se levantó con buenos ánimos**-ahora tengo que elegir a dos personas que me acompañarán a Europa ¿Quién será lo suficientemente bueno para esto¿Por qué no las eligió el jefe? Hubiera sido más fácil-**mientras recordaba el momento exacto en que su redactor en jefe le daba la tarea más importante tarea de su vida…

Flash Back 

El hombre llega a una amplia sala, al frente se veía un gran escritorio en donde se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, quizás tenía 55 o 60 años, con una gran calva y pelo cano, de contextura gruesa sentado, leyendo la pantalla de su notebook, la sensación se hacía más pesada con la oscuridad que había caído sobre la ciudad

**-Siéntate por favor-**algo más apacible

**-Gracias-**a la vez que hacía lo que le habían ordenado

**-Te mande llamar porque…-**_"… me pedirá la crónica…" _pensaba desesperado el periodista**-… necesito tu colaboración**

**-¿Co… cola… colaboración?**

**-Si, supongo que sabías que envié a Shingo para que cubriera la temporada de arcilla… -**comienza diciendo, él asiente**-y también sabes que su esposa esta embarazada**

**-Si, ella tiene 5 meses si mal no recuerdo**

**-Pues su parto es uno de riesgo… no es nada de cuidado no te preocupes-**al ver la cara de preocupación de su oyente**-y Shingo pidió las vacaciones para estar con su familia **

**-Por lo que se, él estaba en Barcelona cubriendo el torneo de esa cuidad**

**-Así es, pero regresará inmediatamente después de terminada la final-**aquí dio una mirada fija a su interlocutor**-por lo tanto quiero que tu vayas a cubrir toda la temporada de arcilla en Europa**

Inoue no podía creerlo, iría al viejo continente a cubrir todas las competencias y estaría cubriendo Roland Garros, el Grand Slam de esa superficie, simplemente no podía creerlo que rió de los nervios

**-¿Está seguro jefe?**

**-Si, eres mi mejor hombre, además siempre ha sido tu sueño cubrir los torneos internacionales y podrás cubrir a los jugadores que viste crecer desde que estaban en la secundaria**-con una gran sonrisa, eso significaba que le tenia toda la confianza para que hiciera bien el trabajo**-¿aceptas?**

**-Claro…-**

**-Entonces, empieza a organizar tu viaje inmediatamente, quiero que estés antes del comienzo del torneo de Munich en Alemania, es decir, el sábado**

**-Por supuesto jefe, no se preocupe lo haré lo mejor para la revista-**sin duda que podría lo mejor de si para realizar un excelente trabajo

Fin Flash Back

**-Debes estar feliz con la noticia-**se le oye una voz femenina detrás de él

**-¿Con que Shiba?-**pregunta extrañado

**-No te hagas el tonto, todos en la revista lo saben, que buena suerte **

**-Y tú vienes aquí a pedirme que te lleve conmigo ¿no?-**algo inquisidor

**-¿Cómo te atreves pensar eso?-**haciéndose la ofendida**-claro que no, tienes suerte de ver la hermosa Sagrada Familia de Barcelona, la torre Eifel de Paris, el Coliseo en Roma-**con brillo en los ojos**-por eso…-**mirándolo fijamente

**-¿Q… que?-**esto lo empezaba a asustar

**-Quiero que me lleves, por favor… Europa ha sido mi sueño desde niña, fotografiar todos esos monumentos… comprar ropa en Milán y París… por favor Inoue llévame, te lo suplico llévame por favor, por favor**-parecía una niña de tres años a una mujer madura

**-Por lo menos eres sincera…**

**-¿Entonces me llevarás?**

**-No lo sé**

**-Por favor por favor-**hablando mas rápido que un trabalenguas

**-Está bien, has sido mi compañera hace mucho tiempo y sabes como trabajamos, además eres la mejor fotógrafa que tenemos**

**-Muy bien iré a preparar mi maleta-**ya se estaba yendo cuando…**-pero te falta alguien más**

**-Si, necesito a alguien que me ayude con las entrevistas y que además sepa hablar bien por lo menos el inglés**

Shiba se queda pensando un momento… hasta que su mente se iluminó con un nombre

**-Ya sé quien puede hacerlo…-**e inmediatamente toma el teléfono para llamar a esa persona

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Uf que entrenamiento mas duro, el capitán Tachibana es peor que el capitán Tezuka-**se quejaba el chico con dos años mas de experiencia en el suelo, no se daba cuenta que hacia una linda mañana en la ciudad

**-No te quejes, se acerca el campeonato entre universidades y tenemos que estar en buena forma-**le repetía Kachiro

**-No puedes mantener el ritmo…-**le menciona un pelirrojo de 1,81 quien respondía bajo el nombre de Akira Kadmio**-eres muy lento**

**-¿A quien le dices lento?**

**-Ya basta-**se oía una voz furiosa, sin duda era el capitán Kippei Tachibana, el antiguo capitán de la escuela Fudomine, seguía manteniendo esa severidad con sus dirigidos, pero eso no quería decir que no se preocupase por ellos, la Universidad de Tokio estaba muy feliz tenerlo en su plantel de estudiantes, le ha dado muchos triunfos, sería una pena, ya que le quedaba un año para que egresara y quería mantener la buena racha con el equipo que poseía desde que ostenta ese titulo, además se preguntaba donde estaban los demás integrantes del equipo _"Cuando lleguen… no saben lo que le esperan…" _y es que el castigo si que no se lo acabarían**-tienen 10 minutos de descanso, después jugarán partidos de práctica**

**-Si capitán-**con fuerza y respeto le responden

**-Lo bueno de esto es que no tenemos que beber el jugo de Inui-**murmura Horio mientras tomaba una bebida energizantes

**-Hola hermano-**se oye cerca de las canchas, Tachibana trata de darse cuenta de quien era**-por aquí hermano-**el joven sonrío al ver su hermana pequeña llamada Ann y se acerca a ella

**-Mira ahí esta la hermana del capitán, es muy linda-**menciona Katsuo

**-Si, es muy hermosa**

**-Cállense-**menciona muy molesto Kadmio**-ella es su hermana **

**-Vaya, veo que aun no te le has declarado**

El pelirrojo solo se sonroja

**-No… no es cierto-**algo incómodo sin olvidar el sonrojo

**-¿Qué tiene de malo decir que ella es linda?**

**-Tienen que respetarla **

**-Pero tienes que reconocerlo**

Con eso dejaron callado al pobre chico

**-Hermano, olvidaste esto en casa-**le dice la joven mientras le entregaba unos libros**-si no los entregas te castigarán**

**-Gracias ¿Vas a quedarte?**

**-No, tengo una misión importante que cumplir**

**-¿Aun tienes en la cabeza de que Ryuzaki regrese al equipo?**

**-Por supuesto, se que somos buenas, pero con ella seríamos las mejores, pero me dijo que lo pensaría, algo es algo-**con una gran sonrisa

**-Está bien, no detengo más, espero que lo logres, ella aun puede ser una gran tenista profesional**

**-También lo creo, suerte hermano y no te olvides de entregar esos libros-**mientras se retira en busca de su objetivo, que casualmente pasaba por las canchas de tenis para recordar buenos momentos, muy buenos quizás, ya que llegaba a su mente los entrenamientos con esa persona especial desde que recibió ese efusivo llamado el día anterior. Había aprendido mucho sobre el deporte, incluso podía ser profesional, él mismo se lo dijo, pero ella desecho la idea, su sueño mas grande era ser una periodista, se lo había prometido muchas veces a si misma, pero de vez en cuando quería regresar a jugar al equipo de su universidad.

**-¡Sakuno!-**la llamaba su amiga, eso la despertó de sus recuerdos

**-Ann-**mientras se detenía a esperarla

**-¿Y lo pensaste?-**estaba muy ansiosa

**-Solo ha pasado un día desde que me lo dijiste**

**-Es que ya se acercan los campeonatos y estamos con el tiempo justo para que vuelvas a estar en forma **

**-No lo se…**

**-¿Acaso en la revista de tenis no te dan vacaciones?**

**-No es eso… es que**

**-Por favor…**

Sakuno estaba a punto de responder cuando sonó su celular

**-¿Aló?-**pregunta amablemente, por el número sabia que era por la revista, también se da cuenta que tenía como 5 llamadas perdidas de ese teléfono

**-Te salvó la campana-**le menciona un algo de simpatía su amiga

**-¿Ryuzaki?-**se oye una voz de hombre

**-¿Señor Inoue?-**pregunta sorprendida

**-Disculpa que te haya llamado a tu teléfono celular, es como no estabas en tu casa y tu teléfono estaba apagado**

**-No se preocupe, estaba en la biblioteca haciendo mis labores ¿Qué desea?-**con la amabilidad que le caracterizaba desde que era niña

**-Yo quería saber si puedes venir a la revista… tengo algo muy importante para proponerte**

**-¿Algo… importante?**

**-Si, por favor ¿Puedes venir ahora?**

**-Si claro, en…-**mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera**-20 minutos estoy allá**

**-Nos vemos entonces**

**-Hasta luego-**ella cuelga**-lo siento Ann, tengo que irme**

**-Lo sé, suerte con lo que te ofrezcan-**algo decepcionada

**-Gracias, te prometo que seguiré pensando en tu proposición también **

**-Bien-** y se despiden**-esta saliendo más difícil de lo que pensé**

**-¿Qué será?-**pensaba la aspirante a periodista**-Al señor Inoue se le oía muy interesado en que fuera rápido a la revista…**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

El alba ya llegaba a España y un aparato no dejaba de sonar una canción en español

_¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?  
¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?  
¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?  
¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero,  
y bajará la luna para que juguemos?  
Dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío,  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?_

El chico ojos de gato trataba de apagarlo, tanteando el terreno

_Dar solamente aquello que te sobra  
nunca fue compartir, sino dar limosna, amor.  
Si no lo sabes tú, te lo digo yo…_

Hasta que por arte de magia lo apagó su entrenador

**-Ya es hora de levantarse, Ryoma**

**-¿Qué hora es?-**preguntaba un adormilado jugador

**-Las 6:00 de la mañana, recuerda que hoy es tu debut en el torneo**

El ojos de gato no lo tomo en cuenta y se tapó hasta las orejas

**-Es muy temprano-**con su conocida voz

**-No para entrenar-**tirándole la frazada con la cual se cubría**-vamos ¿Todavía quieres vencer a tu padre?**

Esa pregunta era muy obvia… a pesar de todos estos años, Ryoma no ha podido ganarle a su padre, eso significaba que aun no tenía pulido del todo su estilo propio, que aun no se quitaba por completo las tácticas del Samurai del tenis, eso significaba que en ocho años no había avanzado demasiado, ganarle a sus rivales con las técnicas de su progenitor le era más fácil que con las suyas. _"En Seigaku iba por buen camino… pero ¿Por qué ahora no puedo retomarlo?". _A menudo se preguntaba eso ¿Por qué había perdido el rumbo¿Acaso le resultaba más cómodo jugar como su padre¿Le era más fácil llegar a la cumbre siguiendo los pasos de los demás, en especial, los de su padre? Simplemente no lo entendía, siempre había odiado las comparaciones que les hacían a ambos, pero ahora, sin querer, estaba jugando como él… como jugaba cuando era niño

**-Está bien-**responde cansadamente mientras se levanta de su cama

**-Y para que te despiertes-**nuevamente prende la radio despertadora a todo volumen

_¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?  
¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?  
¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?  
¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero,  
y bajará la luna para que juguemos?  
Dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío,  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?_

A la vez que Kevin levantaba los brazos, haciendo el intento de bailar flamenco al ritmo de la canción, pero Ryoma se lo apaga inmediatamente

**-La próxima vez quiero un despertador común y corriente**

**-¿Por qué la apagas? Esa canción me encanta, tuve que aprender español para cantarla como se debe**

**-Ese no es mi problema, la próxima, un despertador-**y se mete al baño a bañar

**-Dios, dime ¿Quién me manda a entrenar a una piedra?-**a la vez que miraba al techo**-Bueno… ¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?...**-saliendo de la habitación, esperando que su dirigido saliera a entrenar…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Sin duda, ese día había sido muy importante en la vida de la joven cuyo nombre era Sakuno Ryuzaki. Simplemente aun no se lo podía creer lo que le había propuesto, además tenía poco tiempo para decidir. Esa razón no la dejaba estudiar, reflejándose en que leía los libros de su carrera sin ponerle la debida atención y se levantaba de su escritorio, moviéndose de un lado para otro, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, en sus objetivos de vida. Sin duda, lo que le habían presentado Mamoru Inoue era una escala más para alcanzar la meta de realizarse profesionalmente…

Flash Back

Sakuno estaba un poco nerviosa, la llamada de su jefe la había inquietado un poco _"¿Para que me querrá?"_ en solo pensar en eso la ponía muy nerviosa _"¿Querrá despedirme?"_ ese pensamiento simplemente la ponía histérica, con solo pensar en la posibilidad de irse… no, debía ser optimista por sobre todas las cosas. Claro, existía la posibilidad de no ir, pero al fin y al cabo, ya se encontraba en el edificio de la revista de tenis _"Ya estoy aquí, se valiente…"_

Sube el ascensor y se dirige lo más tranquila posible hacia el cubículo de Inoue, tocando delicadamente una de las paredes

**-¿Ryuzaki?**

**-Si, señor Inoue**

**-Hola Ryuzaki ¿Cómo estas?**

**-Bien, señorita Shiba**

**-Por favor, acompáñanos-**le pide el hombre y ambas lo siguen hacia la sala de reuniones para hablar privadamente. Inmediatamente Inoue se sienta e invita a ambas a hacer lo mismo**-Ryuzaki, te cité aquí para proponerte algo muy importante para la carrera de un periodista deportivo**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**Sakuno trataba de mantener la calma, la fotógrafa nota tu tensión

**-No te preocupes, no es nada malo-**le dice

**-Quiero que me acompañes a Europa a cubrir la temporada de arcilla**

La joven aspirante simplemente no lo podía creer

**-¿Yo?-**solo eso atina a murmurar

**-Si, necesitamos a alguien, que por lo menos, sepa hablar fluidamente inglés-**le comenta Shiba**-y por lo que sabemos, además de ese, sabes hablar francés, español, algo de alemán, algo de italiano y algo de portugués, si no me equivoco**

"_Sabía que las clases de idiomas que mi papá no quería pagar al principio me servirían algún día"_ pensaba triunfante la muchacha

**-No, no se equivoca**

**-Pero lo más importante, se que te apasiona el tenis, sabes de técnicas, superficies, torneos, sin mencionar que investigas todo sobre la persona que tienes que entrevistar y sabes como realmente trabajo, sin duda serías de gran ayuda**

**-Pero hay personas más capacitadas que yo para el puesto-**algo indecisa sobre sus propias capacidades

**-Lo sé, pero también se que tienes mucho futuro para el periodismo deportivo, eres muy buena, sería una gran experiencia para ti y lo sabes muy bien**

**-¿Y que haré con mis estudios?-**por alguna extraña razón quería ponerles un pero a todas las opciones que le daba

**-Tengo entendido que se acercan las vacaciones y si tienes algún problema, nosotros hablamos con el decano de periodismo de tu universidad-**

**-Anda Ryuzaki… acepta, está es una gran oportunidad, no la desaproveches-**le dice la fotógrafa**-esto es algo nuevo, es natural que sientas miedo a lo desconocido**

Esa frase deja pensando a la joven…

Fin Flash Back

"_Miedo a lo desconocido..."_ no dejaba de pensar en esa posibilidad de su renuencia en aceptar lo que le ofrecían. Es normal, todos los humanos sentimos temor frente a lo que no conocemos, especialmente si eso depende en su totalidad de la inseguridad que se siente sobre sus capacidades, el temor de hacerlo mal siempre y decepcionar a los que confiaron siempre está presente _"¿Qué debo hacer?"_

Las dudas de aceptarla también influían la propuesta de Ann y el club de la universidad. Ella se había convertido una gran amiga para ella, es más, era parte fundamental en su vida, estuvo con ella en las buenas y en las malas, en las penas y alegrías. Por esa razón, sentía un gran compromiso de aceptarla, como para retribuirle todo lo que le ha dado en todos estos años que amistad que tenían.

"_Pero si voy… podré darle una sorpresa… podría ir a apoyarlo…". _Ver a esa persona especial, poder verlo después de cinco meses de llamadas telefónicas y correos electrónicos… ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar sin tenerlo cerca? No lo sabía…

**-Qué difícil…-**quería dejar de pensar un minuto, deteniéndose y encaminándose hacia la ventana de su cuarto, viendo el hermoso ocaso que le daba el cielo de verano **-Mamá… ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?-**le preguntaba a las nubes, esperando una respuesta que de antemano sabia que no recibiría… por más que quisiera.

**FIN CAPITULO V**

Bueno, bueno aquí estoy de nuevo… disculpen la demora, pero les advertí que me demoro mucho en actualizar, además no se que me pasó, pero me dio un golpe de inspiración un dia y decidí terminar un cap de mi fic, además la estrofa de la cancion pertenece a "Corazón Partío" de Alejandro Sanz

Ahora los reviews

**javiisi:** ¿Arashi y Tezuka? No se, él es un chico muy frío y serio y ella es muy alegre, pero en esta historia pueden pasar varias cosas

**La narradora:** gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic

**Marip:** pues esto es lo que sigue


End file.
